You want me to be yours
by MrsAgentCooper
Summary: AU/AH: Caroline's never thought she would be 'the other woman'. Until she met Klaus Mikaelson who managed to turn her life upside down in a matter of mere weeks. But then again, she had the very same effect on him. Klaroline story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my very first story about Klaroline so please be gentle with me. English is not my native language so I apologize for any grammatical errors & idiom/collocation inconsistencies beforehand (spelling should be fine, I try ;) ). Also, this is an AU/AH story so I feel like characters will always seem a little OOC but I tried to keep it as authentic as I could. This part could be rated T I think but there will be some smut in the next chapter, you have been warned :)  
**

 **So, hope you enjoy the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and there is no financial gain from this work.**

* * *

It was a whirlwind affair.

Caroline wondered how many women across the globe hold the very same thought at one time or another. And if it turned out as well as it has for her.

Because she may have fancied herself one half of a pair of star-crossed lovers but the truth of it was much simpler and crude.

She was a dirty mistress.

And she was the dirtiest of them all as she knew that he was a married man, yet still continued to sleep with the jerk (she didn't really think of him as a jerk but man, was she pissed at him right now).

She met him a year ago, a few months after she had moved to New York from Chicago - she needed change desperately, needed to start fresh and forget the disaster that was her friendship-turned-relationship with Stefan Salvatore. They had known each other since high school, formed a strong bond while he's been dating one of her friends, Elena Gilbert and even when their relationship ended, with Elena recklessly cruising into the sunset in company of Stefan's older brother, Damon, Caroline's friendship with younger Salvatore was as strong as ever.

They got together during her second year of law school and for two years, everything was as great as it could be, moving to Chicago together, pursuing their careers, starting a new life. It was great…until it wasn't. Until Elena came with a visit, heart-broken over her break-up with Damon and Caroline learned the hard way – for Salvatores, there was no getting over Elena Gilbert. So she'd packed up her things, organized all her affairs (if there was one thing she excelled at, it was organization) and here she was.

* * *

 _Approximately a year ago…_

And here she was.

Caroline Forbes, 27, newest associate at Saltzman, Fell & Lockwood, recent New Yorker.

Heading to the charity event that would probably end up costing more than it had raised and what a wacky cause it was for.

Ever heard of Astrological Science Institute?

Nope, neither had she.

But, it was held by Mikaelsons and Mikaelson Corp. was one of their top clients and if she wanted to be right on track for junior partner, she would have to suck it up and…well, suck up to her bosses and gladly attend whatever ridiculous event they threw at her.

So again, here she was, circulating the room, sipping champagne and making small talk, bored to her bones. She loved a good party but this one was a travesty and a free evening gone to waste that could have been spent with ice-cream and re-runs of Friends. The only good thing about this was a silent auction that had quite a few interesting items worth bidding on, so for a while now, Caroline had been amusing herself with selecting things she should consider to make a bid on and prioritizing them in her head. She was just contemplating whether it was better to take her chances with 3-day SPA retreat or tickets on a Mediterranean cruise when something else caught her attention.

It was a painting, a simple white snowflake embedded in overwhelming darkness. At first sight, it seemed as nothing special, yet Caroline couldn't will herself to stop looking, it was just so utterly…sad. She didn't know how much time she'd spent contemplating the image when someone broke her out of her thoughts.

"Wouldn't bid too much on it, love, I heard it's one of artist's lesser works." She heard a deep raspy voice and felt someone's breath on her cheek. Holding back a shriek of surprise, she turned around and met the most gorgeous pair of stormy blue eyes she had ever seen. And in package with these eyes was a man just as gorgeous.

"Really? I'm not one for art but it seems exquisite to me…What makes you say that?" Caroline asked.

"Exquisite? You are extremely generous…" The man paused, clearly waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Caroline. But won't you answer my question? Why do you consider it a lesser work?'

"Caroline…" Her name rolled off his tongue effortlessly, sounding somehow exotic in his British accent. "Well, I think it's pretty self-explanatory, sweetheart. It's a simple picture, some contrast, black vs. white, lines are barbaric, no finesse…should I go on?"

"Well, I like it. It may be simple but it's so overwhelming. There's something…lonely about it." Caroline replied, not missing the way he slightly flinched at her words. Just at that, something started to click in her mind, she looked at the painting one more time, focusing her attention on initials in bottom left corner and then she looked at him one more time.

"Besides…" she continued, "isn't it enough to bid on it just for the sake of tonight's worthy cause?" She tried goading him a little, irony apparent in the tone of her voice. "I mean, what's a loss of a few thousand bucks if you can spent it helping to solve mysteries of astrology?"

"Not a fan? Are you always so outspoken, love?" He seemed somewhat amused.

"I may be. Are you always fishing for compliments from strangers?" Caroline retorted.

"Was I? Forgive me but I was under the impression that I was merely delivering a few words of constructive criticism, love."

"Don't 'love' me." She said without thinking and he chuckled in response.

"From what I can already tell, it's very hard not to, sweetheart." She blushed a little and decided that it was time to take the situation under control. He was not to make a fool of her, she was a grown woman and it took more than a seductive accented voice and magnetic gaze to throw her off her game.

The truth is, she should have recognized him instantly, as he and his family's company a) threw this whole shindig b) were one of most crucial clients in her law firm. Alaric spent many hours locked in a conference room with one Klaus Mikaelson, CFO of Mikaelson Corp. and his brother, Elijah. He even threatened that with her exceptional record so far, she was very likely to be appointed as an associate on all their Mikaelson-related cases. And now she was conversing with Klaus, mind-extraordinaire of finance world, 'dabbling' in art here and there, with extreme success no less, of course.

"Never mind, what I wanted to say was that you may have belittled your own work but it was solely in order to make me say something nice about it. Well, you succeeded, Mr. Mikaelson, your work is not that bad."

He smirked at that and replied "Why, thank you, sweetheart, it's always reassuring for an artist to receive such heartwarming critique. I think now, that you successfully trampled my ego into the ground, you have no choice but to bring me some comfort and dance with me." He said, this time not with a smirk but a genuine smile and this smile was the only (or so she told herself) reason for her response.

"Poor you…" Caroline quipped. "But…" She added slowly, biting her lip slightly and his sight immediately flew to her mouth. "But I guess it's only fair." She told Klaus, putting her subtly shaking hand in his big warm one.

He led her to the dancefloor, pulled her too close to call it appropriate and started to move slowly to soothing blues melody. She got lost in the music, feeling his hand of her bare back, drawing little circles, evoking subtle shivers down her spine.

Caroline didn't know how long they danced, it may have been a while, but she was too focused on his alluring musky scent and the way he seemed to devour her with only his eyes. She told herself not to fall for this, for his charming British ways, he was too cocky from the start and she was too smart to be seduced by him.

But…there was just something about him, inexplicably, she felt herself being drawn to him. Maybe it was about how he looked at her, as if she was the only thing worth looking at, or how their bodies appeared to have fit together as two pieces of one puzzle. Then, suddenly, she was broken out of her stupor, as another pair collided with them.

Klaus grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling, he looked angry but he hid it right away, his face a mask and only his eyes gleamed with hunger and something else, a faint hint of…regret. She took a step back, and then another, ignoring the hand he reached out for her and then she found herself in the foyer, gasping for air, fighting the turmoil of conflicting emotions. Because she recognized the pair that had run into them and it made her recall everything she knew of Klaus.

Klaus Mikaelson, 30 years old, CFO of Mikaelson Corp., mind-extraordinaire of finance world, dabbling in art here and there, with extreme success.

Married to one Hayley Lebonair.

* * *

After that evening, she would she him literally anywhere and everywhere.

Roughly one week after the function, she accidentally spilled coffee on him when he was leaving Alaric's office (it WAS an accident but damn him, he deserved it for flirting with her while married).

Sometime after that, she ran across him in a bar, while she was getting drinks with Katherine Pierce, her colleague from the firm (though they had made quite fast friends). Apparently, Katherine had a bit of a thing with Elijah, even if calling that particular relation as a 'thing' was an understatement of a century.

Anyhow, before Caroline had a chance to react, she disappeared with older suit-clad Mikaelson, leaving the blonde all to herself. And Klaus. Having decided to live in denial about sparks flying between them and the connection they felt at the ball, they spent the whole evening talking, about everything but that.

Not long after that, she ran into him in some Italian restaurant, where he was coming out of the meeting and she had just ditched her date (he was hot but she started to talk about work and he thought that writ was some kind of STD). They strolled together through streets of New York and stepped into quaint little bar in Midtown for a drink and a talk.

Caroline knew she shouldn't but then again, they weren't really doing anything wrong, right? It would really only be for a drink and nothing else. And she was still familiarizing herself with New York, it couldn't hurt to make a new friend? Oh God, how good she got at her job, she was even able to lie to herself and be convinced.

That night, they truly spent it talking. She told him about her strained relationship with her mother, focused on work all the time after the divorce. Absentee father. How it made her push herself further and try to excel in everything she did so they would notice. About summer nights and sleepovers, festivals and pageants in her little hometown, she even mentioned Stefan and Elena, that she swore to herself never to be a second choice again.

Klaus talked about his siblings and how he had never quite fitted with the rest of the family, probably something to do with being a product of an affair. Caroline could tell he surprised himself with his honesty and he appeared withdrawn for some time, until she placed her hand on his and it seemed to soothe him.

Things got just plain awkward when she, not being able to ignore it anymore, addressed the fat ugly elephant in the room – his marriage. He smirked in his usual way and told her a tragic little story of all married man. He married Hayley three years ago and it was a business decision, nothing else. Sure, they'd known each other since first private pre-school and so he thought they would make it work somehow. But the truth was that it was one of those 'our-parents-thought-it-was-a-great-idea-and-we-would-eventually-had-to-marry-someone-anyway' relationships and as it had turned out, the fact that you had known each other for a shitload of years, didn't necessarily mean you wouldn't annoy each other to no ends.

It could have as well been just some cooked up story to cover his ass and get her sympathy but when she looked at Klaus, he seemed pretty miserable but also…genuine. So that was the time that Caroline managed to convince herself that maybe, just maybe, it was okay to like him. To…want him, just a little.

* * *

After that night, he would stop by her office and bring her lunch or take her out. If anyone at the office thought it was strange, they never said anything - she had been assigned Mikaelson account some time after the function, Alaric having made good on his promise – so maybe they assumed the meetings were work-related (and they were, from time to time).

Only Katherine seemed to know what was going on, grinning at her whenever she would see her and Klaus. Occasionally, they would go out for drinks or dinner and once, he took her to some of his favourite galleries, sharing his biggest passion with her.

After that one time, they never talked about Hayley or his marriage, sometimes he would mention something random but Caroline always tensed at that so he tried not to. Because as much as Caroline tried to convince herself that everything was ok, she knew she was in too deep. Maybe he wasn't cheating per se but Caroline knew from experience what it was like to be with someone who wanted someone else more and, for a lack of a better word, it sucked. And to realize that now she could be the one causing some other woman potential misery…

They were dancing on the thin line and it was, oh so wrong, nevertheless, Caroline wasn't able to put a stop to it. Maybe she felt that way because he was unattainable and the romance they might have had seemed so much more alluring in her head than it ever could have been in reality. But in rare moments of honesty, Caroline knew that it wasn't the case. The connection they shared was very much real, she could feel it in every touch, his heated gaze, in a way he stubbornly tucked her hair behind her ear when an unruly curl fell loose and how his breath hitched when she smiled at him or laughed at his jokes. She never shared so much of herself with anyone else before, even Stefan, and he had once been her best friend. She had never known so much about another person, what made them tick, what would cause a frown on their face or a sparkle in their eyes.

Like the moth to the flame, she felt drawn to him, she couldn't shake him, though she realized it would just end badly. It didn't help though, she was done for from the moment she'd met him.

So when he appeared one night at her doorstep, desperate look in his eyes, she did the only thing she knew was right – and kissed him with all she had.

And then she slept with him.

It was only right.

* * *

 **A/N 2: So, that's part 1 for you, what do you guys think? Did you catch little GA reference there? I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment if you can so I can improve my writing :)**

 **I plan for this to be 3 parts at most and I've already written most of it so part 2 should be up soon :)**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **MrsAgentCooper**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I must say I am simply amazed by your reaction to this story! Thank you for all your reviews, words of encouragement as well as favs and follows, it really means so much to me that you took time to read this and leave your opinion is some way :)**

 **To clarify, this chapter has a time jump, first chapter was all about how they met and finally gave in to each other, this one takes place after they have been together for almost a year. WARNING (or incentive, depends on how you look at it :D) - smut ahead!**

* * *

 _Present time…_

She felt his fingers dig into the skin of her hips, lips trailing kisses across her neck, gently nipping her collarbone and down to her abdomen, sucking on her navel.

"Stop teasing." Caroline hissed, tugging his blonde curls.

Smirking, Klaus slipped her panties off her legs, took her ankle and started kissing her calf, slowly nearing her already dripping core. Caroline clutched the sheets behind her head, the sweet anticipation almost unbearable. She needed him badly and she needed him now.

"Klaus, please…" She sighed and he took pity on her, licking her pussy lips and then blowing on them gently, sending delicious thrills throughout her entire body.

"Yesss, more, I need you…" She moaned quite loudly, he was teasing her for so long and she was throbbing, she felt as if one touch from him would set her off.

At that, Klaus looked at her with hungry heated look and whispered "I love seeing you like this, sweetheart. Splayed before me all naked and needy and flushed and, oh so wet for me. "Tell me what you want, Caroline, tell me and I'll give it to you." He grabbed her hips harder, surely bruising her delicate skin a little, though she didn't mind.

"Make me come, please, I want you so much, I need to feel your tongue on me, sucking my clit and making me come." Caroline said with raspy voice, shooting one thought after another, wanting all of him.

"Your wish is my command, love." He murmured, biting her ear delicately and returning to her core. She felt his tongue on her, lapping her juices, thrusting inside her, then back to her clit, his luscious mouth sucking on the bundle of nerves, making her cry out in pleasure. She was so close now but she was greedy, not only for climax but for him. She tugged at his hair, making him stop his sensual assault and look at her, his eyes feral. She got on her shaky knees and put her arms around his neck, pressing her naked breasts into his chest.

"I want you in me, now." She quietly commanded, finding his already hard cock with one hand and closing it around him, moving it up and down a few times, stopping at the tip, that was oozing with precum. She put a little pressure on him and then took her fingers into her mouth, licking the cum off.

"Caroline…" He growled, sat on his feet and grabbed her ass, positioning her over him. She took his erection in her hand again and now started to tease him, rubbing her pussy on his cock. He hissed and hid his face in her chest, then took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. At that, she surrendered and lowered herself, taking all of him in. She panted at the feeling of his hard length inside of her, spreading her walls and put her arms around his neck again and started moving, setting a slow sensual rhythm at first.

She loved being with him like this. So close, sweaty limbs entwining together, breasts pressed against his chest and she could almost feel his erratic heartbeat. And hers was the same. Over the last months, they had sex countless times, never able to get enough of the other one. But this was just so intimate, she could feel him so deep, his length hitting all the sweet spots that made her shiver with pleasure, his gaze on her, stormy with emotions she was afraid to name and she knew he saw nothing, no one but her.

He pulled her for a slow kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hand gripping her ass, the other caressing her back. She could feel her orgasm approaching, her legs were quivering, it was all too much…Swallowing each other's breaths, her hard nipples brushing against his chest, his cock hitting her G- spot. Klaus felt her inner muscles clench around him and let out a loud growl, pulling her to him as close as possible, moving his hips faster, rushing with abandon to the finale they both needed and craved.

"I'm so close." Caroline whimpered helplessly, pulling his hair. She closed her eyes, searching for relief.

Klaus cupped her cheek and purred, a hint of order in his voice "Caroline, look at me". She willed herself to do so and just as she looked into his eyes, she got lost in the depth of desire and affection she saw there. Her whole body was on fire, in need of release only he could provide, her heart flooded with emotions she only felt when she was with him.

"I…I can't…please, I just need…Nik, please…" She sobbed uncontrollably.

Klaus' breath hitched, he loved when she called him that, his little blonde goddess, bringing light into his world. He could feel his orgasm coming but he needed her to come first. "Caroline, I'm close too, I need you, sweetheart, come with me." He pressed his finger to her clit, rubbing it.

"You're so hot and wet around me, love, so good, taking all of me." He cooed and felt her clench around him even harder in response. He started slumming into her faster and heard her moan again.

"Yes, make me come with you, I'm…I…I'm coming…Nik….Nik!" He felt her walls tightening around his cock, her breath coming in short gasps, she was crying out her pleasure and he came with her, growling her name as a flow of sensations overtook him, her orgasm triggering his own.

He looked at her flushed face with gleaming eyes, tucked loose curls behind her ear and gently kissed her wrist. They were both breathing heavily, utterly satisfied, gazing at each other, taking the other in. Finally, she hooked her legs behind his, pressed herself into him even more and nuzzled his neck.

* * *

Klaus wondered if he had ever felt this content in his life. Content didn't even seem like the right word, it fell flat in the face of happiness surrounding them when they were like this, alone together. He has been with Caroline for almost a year now and it seemed like a lifetime. To be honest, he didn't think he could say he was living before her.

He hadn't seen her for this past week, being away on business and when she opened the door earlier in the evening, ready for bed in her cute little pajama, her lips spreading in a sweet smile when she saw him, he literally felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't an emotional man, his cold calculated marriage was the best example. He didn't care for women, save his sister, he didn't share his feelings, his past. Yet he told Caroline things he had never discussed with anyone. He did things with her he had never thought of doing. And he fell for her, fast and hard, he knew it. And now he wished he was a free man, that he hadn't decided all those years ago that giving in to his parents' whims was a good idea. Because he could have done without their approval but without Caroline? He didn't even want to entertain that thought.

The feeling of Caroline disentangling herself from him brought him back from his thoughts. He planted a small kiss on her forehead, lay down on her bed and pulled her to him, circling his arms around her, drawing delicate lines on her back. They were lying like this for some time as the enjoyed just being together that way. He drank in her scent, light and slightly flowery and revelled in the sensation of her light touch on his chest. After some time, Klaus felt Caroline stir and she looked up at his face, her expression somehow unreadable, maybe a trace of regret and worry, immediately putting him on guard.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Caroline rose from the bed and he already missed the touch of her skin against his. She went to pick her nightie and put it on, the action alarming him in a way because she had never felt the need to cover herself with him, she had always been perfectly comfortable with being nude around him and it was one of the things he loved about her. She sat on the bed again but put some distance between them, whatever was on her mind was no good news.

"So…" She started. " You know how there's this gala Alaric organizes for firm's clients?"

"Sure…we're invited every year, I must say your boss knows how to throw a party. But what about it?" He asked a little confused where this was going.

"Well…I'm still relatively new to the firm and merely an associate so I wouldn't be able to go, even though I'm technically handling your cases. But last week Tyler asked me to be his date and I agreed." She spilled out the last part very quickly.

"What?!" Klaus snarled, immediately getting up. "You're going on a date with Lockwood?! Well, this is just bloody fantastic, love, glad you have so much courtesy to inform me before you've started dating other people." He ended with venom in his voice. Angrily, he started putting on his pants and shirt, he needed clothes for this conversation.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk, it's not like you see other women, right? She retaliated.

"You know I don't, when would I have time to see other women, Caroline, between you…"

"And your wife?" She cut in, glaring at him angrily.

"Caroline…" He started, helplessly, he didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to reassure her, for her to know that for him, there was nobody else.

"Caroline, you must know that my marriage with Hayley is in name only, since…" He found that it was hard to voice his thoughts but she looked so anguished that he needed to get over himself.

"Since we've first been together, there has been no one else. Not even Hayley…I may not be a faithful husband, though I'm pretty sure Hayley is not so dutiful either, but I have a common decency not to sleep with two women at the same time. I could never do that to you, you know."

"And what about later?" Caroline asked quietly, sliding over his mention of Hayley's possible affair. It was none of her business, really, was it?

"Later?"

"Yes, later, when what we have will have run its course. Or you'll grow tired of me and of sneaking around. I know I've never demanded anything from you, we were just in our little bubble for so long…" She noticed that he wanted to interrupt her.

" No, let me finish. You want to know why I said yes to Tyler? Besides the obvious advantage of attending this WORK function and getting in touch with some of the most influential clients and making good impression? Because I knew you would be there and with your wife and I would be sitting at home, waiting for you to be done so you could spend some time with me." She blinked, clearly trying to stop the tears and took a deep breath, then kept going.

"And I can't really be angry about it, can I? Because she's your wife. Your family. And I'm just a mistress." That just got him even more angry. How could she think of herself this way? Didn't he do everything in his power to show her how much she meant to him?

"Love, don't you ever dare to say that again! You're not just some mistress to me! And you know she has never been my family…You are." He added quietly.

"No! Look, you have no right to be angry either. I'm going with him and that's it. I know that we've never talked about it and this might just be my fault because I was too scared to ask you and now I've just sprung this on you…But it's been a year that we've been together and you either want to be with me or you don't. I know I want you like I've never wanted anyone ever but I can't live like this anymore, stuck in between. I won't keep my life on hold for you. Tyler may very well be a douche occasionally but you know what? He's damn single! I can go out with him and not worry about who will see. I could go away with him for a few days and he wouldn't need to lie that it was a business trip. I…"

She looked at him helplessly, taking in his hurt tormented expression. Caroline was finished. There was so much more she could say but what was the point? She was never the first choice, she should have known. She realized that her outburst may have been sudden but she had kept it buried for so long…but she couldn't, not anymore.

"Caroline, I…I didn't know you felt that way." Klaus said delicately. Well, that was a lie he told himself and repeated to her. He knew, deep down, that she wasn't, can't have been ok with their situation, she was not the type to be 'the other woman' and to him she wasn't but…he was well aware that she deserved a hundred times better, that HE didn't deserve her.

But he was a selfish man, a bastard as Mikael had told him so many times. He should have left her alone after that benefit, should have never sought her out but she was so breathtaking, in and out, he just wasn't able to stop himself. He would never be able to. And still, he was just so filled with rage that this mutt, Lockwood, would dare to make a pass at her, she was HIS. How could she agree to this?

"Sweetheart, I realize this is not the situation you want to be in but don't think that you can just go and dally with other man." She gasped at this, looking outraged. He quickly went on, before she interrupted him.

"You know I want you more than anything else, for us to be together, we belong to each other. And I'll think on how to approach Hayley about this but right now I can't...Mikael is going to retire soon and the board will decide on the next CEO. It's really down to me and Elijah. I can't have a divorce on my résumé, I wouldn't look trustworthy. But after that…"

"No, Klaus." He winced at the name she used, she usually called him Nik, he loved it.

"No. First it will be the CEO position and then something after that and then another thing. I…I could give you more time but…I don't want to. I don't want to waste any more time. Not when I don't even know I am waiting for SOMETHING. You say how you want me, that we belong together but those are just empty words. The truth is that had I not said anything about Tyler, we would continue as before and you would be most content. Because you have everything. So maybe it's just about some misconstrued male pride for you. But you see, you have no right over me. I don't belong to you. You say you want me to be yours…but you've never asked me to stay."

Caroline finished, feeling utterly deflated. She knew he had his reasons, despite Mikael's constant despicable treatment, he still longed for his approval. But was she not worth it? If he felt something for her, if he…loved her, like she loved him, shouldn't he know right now that he wanted her, that she was more important? Maybe it was selfish of her…but, was it, really?

She tried not to look at Klaus but eventually she did. His expression was unreadable, he completely shut down, walls back up. Well…that answered it.

"There's nothing more to say really. I think you should go now, Nik." His cold features seemed to falter at her choice of name but he quickly recovered, realizing that she meant it as a goodbye.

"Love, I…" He started, one last attempt…at what, he didn't know.

"Hey." She cut right in. "Don't love me." She said painfully.

He smiled slightly at that, remembering when she'd first said it to him. All those happy moments between them flooded him, he needed to get out of here immediately, before she reduced him to a mushy pile of desperation begging on his knees for her. He picked the rest of his things and headed for the door, looking at her exquisite face one last time, trying to learn it by heart, though he was sure she would haunt him forever anyway.

"Goodbye, Nik" He heard her whisper.

"My love." He replied shortly and left her apartment.

What he didn't hear was the gasp his last words drew and the tears that followed.

* * *

 **A/N2: Ok, I realize you probably hate me right now but bear with me! This story has a happy ending, but it is about an affair so it has to have some drama...but, keep in mind that my gentle heart can't really stomach anything that doesn't end with Klaroline or involves Klaus/Caroline with other people so...  
**

 **Also, I realize you may be disappointed that I did a time jump but I planned this story to be 3 parts and what was important to me was this chapter to be about the breaking point. If you want, I may try to include some flashbacks in the last part, it's still work in progress so I'm open to suggestions ;)**

 **What do you think? How was the smut, it was my first time writing something like this so I'm curious how it turned out. Any suggestions?**

 **Ok, the rant is officially over :D**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait…but this has been sitting on my computer gathering dust since yesterday as I waited graciously for to start working again. And thank you for all your wonderful comments and suggestions, as well as favourites and follows :) I've actually decided to make this story a little longer, it will no longer be a three-shot :) Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)  
**

* * *

 _One week later – The Gala, Plaza Hotel_

Klaus could honestly say that this was one miserable week.

What an understatement.

He couldn't believe it was over. He _wouldn't_ believe it. Caroline would have some time to think everything over and calm down. Klaus knew deep down that there wasn't anyone else he would rather be with and he would gladly served Hayley with divorce papers the very next day if it hadn't been for that damned CEO contest.

However, he felt, deep to the core, the need to prove his step-father wrong. He knew he was best-suited for the position. He was sure he could do this. Mikael had been grooming Elijah for the CEO seat from the very start and Klaus realized his brother was more than capable. Nevertheless, the board as a whole trusted him just as much, his knack for lucrative investments not having gone unnoticed.

He would convince Caroline to wait for him a little more. Mikael was planning on retiring in a span of a year and the board surely would have made a decision by that time. Couldn't she wait for him a little longer? They had never really discussed their feelings, Caroline probably because she didn't know where she stood with him. But did he know what were her feelings? She was going on a date with Tyler- _bloody_ -Lookwood! Why hadn't she talked to him before she made any kind of decision? She just had to sprang this on him. And to say he had _no right_ to be angry? Of course he had. He was fucking furious!

So now he was sitting by the bar alone, nursing his favourite single-malt and trying to seem casual as he glanced at the entrance door far more often than he would care to admit.

They weren't here yet.

Hayley was sitting at his firm's table, flirting shamelessly with his right hand, Jackson. Not that he cared. Actually, he supposed, caring in that instance would make him somewhat hypocritical. To be honest, if his wife was indeed seeing someone, it would make it all that much easier for him.

But it wouldn't be any easier right now.

Klaus had heard her vibrant laugh before he could see her.

They were here.

* * *

By the time Caroline and Tyler arrived at the Plaza Hotel, she had been a nervous wreck.

Although she'd realized she would have to meet Klaus eventually - his firm was a client after all – she pretty much dreaded the moment she would be forced to see him.

After he had left her apartment the week before, Caroline found herself in a state of calm numbness. She would wake up, go to work, bury herself in paperwork and then go home, keep busy with chores or gym, then go to sleep. And so on and on. Deep down she recognized the decision she had made as a right one, unfortunately, that realization didn't bring her any relief. It hurt.

And now she was about to take part in a work benefit, that Klaus would be attending with his wife, and she had to smile through it and pretend she didn't wish there was a whole big enough for her to crawl in and cry.

Surprisingly, one positive about this evening so far seemed to be Tyler. He was a perfect gentlemen. He picked her up in a limo and bought her flowers. Opened the doors for her and listened to her when she was talking. Certainly, he was still a little too self-absorbed for her taste but given that she had been in a relationship with a married man for almost a year, it might have been a good time to change her preferences.

Rest-assured, when they entered the ballroom, the first person she saw was Klaus, sitting at the bar, drinking. Caroline was doing her best not to look that way, thinking naively that if she couldn't see him, he wouldn't find her.

Placing his hand at the small of her back, Tyler said "Come with me, I'll introduce you to some people."

And he did. For the whole time before dinner, they had been circling the crowd and Tyler introduced her to some of the firm's top clients and, most importantly, praised her work. Caroline wasn't sure what kind of impression she had left, though, as she was extremely distracted by the pair of eyes burning the hole through her back. Klaus was working the crowd as well, probably to develop some new business connections but he made sure to glance at her with his piercing eyes any chance he had. And she was painfully aware.

She somehow managed to survive through dinner and not to make a total fool of herself, even laugh at a few of Tyler's jokes, when things took the turn from bad to unimaginably worse.

After dinner the band started to play more lively tones and some people moved to the dancefloor. Tyler reached out his hand to her as well and she found no reason to decline. When the melody changed, they switched partners and then she went on to dance with Alaric, Logan Fell and some of the clients.

As Caroline was swaying to the slow song with Tyler again, she spotted Klaus and Hayley across the ballroom. They weren't dancing as close to each other but it hurt no less to see them together. She could almost sense a kind of familiarity between them but then again, Klaus told her they had known each other basically since preschool.

She saw Klaus whispering something to Hayley and felt her insides clench with jealousy. Just as she meant to glance down, Klaus cast a look in her direction and their eyes locked. She felt a shudder of anxiety and excitement surge through her as his eyes darkened at the sight of her with Tyler. Caroline knew she should have gazed down but it was as if she'd been physically unable to. So they danced, both in the arms of another, a sense of regret surrounding them, lost in each other.

Tyler picked this moment to hold her even closer and Caroline noticed a flash of anger cross Klaus' face. She stiffened and took the step back.

"Is everything alright?" Tyler asked with concern.

"Sure, just needed to take a breath." She quickly replied, gently maneuvering them so she couldn't see Klaus anymore. "Let's keep dancing."

They managed to do so for a while, Tyler even dipped her to the floor at one time, when she felt Tyler halt his movements. And then she heard why.

"Mind if I cut in mate?"

It was Klaus.

* * *

He was just furious.

How dare he touch her?

How dare he hold her so close?

She didn't belong with him.

Those were just some of the thoughts speeding through Klaus' mind as he was watching Caroline with the Lockwood boy. Why was this kid invited again?

Right, his dad was a name partner.

His fists twitched with suppressed fury when he saw Tyler dipping Caroline down, her face all in smiles.

"What is wrong with you today?" Hayley asked with hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Why would anything be wrong with me?" He sighed, nowhere near ready to divulge on what was wrong with him.

"Where do I even start? You've been on edge all night, you snap at anyone who dares to say one word to you and do you think I haven't heard how you've been growling for the past quarter? You realize you don't have to dance with me, I can find entertainment just fine on my own."

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware, Hayley." Klaus countered with more bite than he intended. He really was on edge tonight.

"Please, don't pretend to be the jealous husband. We both know you don't care. And it's not like I hadn't noticed that you've been barely home lately." Hayley commented with a slight pout on her lips.

"I'm surprised you have noticed considering you're not the type to sit at home and wait for her husband to come back from work."

"Should I be?"

Klaus found no words to answer that apart from the obvious ' _no_ ' so he said nothing and for Hayley, that had been enough of an answer. She didn't really seem upset, rather amused than anything else. Come to think of it, Hayley had never been the main obstacle for Caroline and him.

He set his gaze on the couple across the floor once more and revelled in how stunning Caroline looked. She was wearing a long red gown, accentuating her figure divinely and he had always adored that colour on her, the artist in him appreciating the contrast it created with her fair skin. But the pleasure he took from the sight was promptly disrupted by presence of Tyler's wandering hands on _his_ Caroline.

He had enough.

He detached himself from Hayley and shot her a semi-apologetic glance.

"If you'll excuse, I've just seen an associate from Saltzman's that I work with. I've got a few things I should talk to her about.'

"Sure you do. Well, have fun with that, I'm gonna go find Jackson and Elijah.' She said turning and walking away.

Klaus wasted no time and appeared by Tyler's side almost instantly.

"Mind if I cut in mate?" He said, aiming to sound as if he was indeed asking, not commanding.

He noted anguish surfacing on Caroline's face but was determined to talk to her and, most crucially, separate her from young Lockwood before he would be forced to resort to bloodshed.

Tyler looked as if he wanted to argue but then realized who was talking to him and retreated.

"Sure. Just don't steal her away for too long." He made an attempt to be funny and walked away as Caroline stood there awkwardly.

"Good evening, Caroline. I must say you look particularly captivating tonight. It's no wonder that Lockwood struggled to keep his hands away from you." He took Caroline in his arms as he finished the last sentence angrily.

She grew rigid at his words but only said "It's not really your problem anymore, Klaus."

In response he merely glared at her and pulled her closer to his body, so close it was borderline inappropriate.

"Actually, sweetheart, it _is_ very much my problem if you're letting another man grope you in public."

"First of all, he wasn't _groping_ me, it's ridiculous, and second, even if he was, I thought I made myself clear the last time we spoke – you have no ownership over me, no right to be angry about this." Caroline hushed as quietly as she could, trying not to gather attention. She had already seen Alaric peering at them suspiciously.

"No right? Tell me, Caroline...When he touches you like this…" He skimmed his hand across her back, stopping at her hip bone. "Does your body hum in anticipation just like it is now?"

"Does he know how you like snuggling into me, sated and spent, so you can fall asleep? Where to touch you so you will fall apart? How you let out this little purr when I do this?" He leaned into her and discreetly nipped her earlobe. She somehow managed to control herself and didn't respond, although due to his words and ministrations she was a shivering mess of need right now.

She set her eyes on him and saw his pupils dilate, his gaze stormy but also unsettled. He looked down on her lips and delivered the final blow.

"Does he realize how to push you to the brink of pleasure? That you only say you don't want to be teased but secretly love the torture? How you look when I'm inside of you?"

His breathing was slightly strained now, just as hers and for a moment, she forgot they were not the only people in this place.

"So forgive me, love, but I feel I have every right to say this to you. You are _mine_. No other man will touch you like this." Klaus finished, his tone soft but threatening. Caroline was having a hard time controlling her emotions, his words affecting her in a way that was not meant for public display. She had to cut her losses, they could not be having this very heated discussion in the middle of the dancefloor. No, they'd already _had_ this discussion. There would be no discussion, period.

"Stop, you're making a scene. And for the last time, I am not something to be owned. Besides, you're here with your wife so maybe you should go and spend the evening with her. Have a good night, Mr. Mikaelson."

Caroline stepped away and strode across the room, desperate to get away from him, no looking back. It was too overwhelming to be in his presence right now and the way he said all those things made her tremble to her core.

In the hall she spotted bathroom so she hurriedly walked in to calm down. Placing her hands on a counter, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. After a few minutes of this meditation she felt more composed and ready to get back. But then it all went to hell when she heard the doors lock and this voice.

His angry voice.

"Don't think you can simply run away and have the last word in this, sweetheart."

* * *

 **A/N2: Yeah, so that happened. Sorry for the cliffhanger, next part will be up faster, I promise :)**

 **So did you like it? I know it was mostly descriptive but I wanted to dig into their thoughts and feelings more. What do you think will happen next :D ?**

 **Share your thoughts with me, I'm happy to read what you think :) Plus, forgive me for shameless self-promotion but I've also set up a tumblr account so if you want, you can follow me there - accidental-rambler ;)**

 **Until I write again,**

 **MrsAgentCooper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! I just want to thank you for all the support I'm getting for this story, you are amazing!**

 **So just to clear things out, first in this chapter we have a little flashback and then it's right back to the gala.**

 **Just to warn you, it turned out both fluffy and angsty, with a side of smut.**

 **Hope you guys like it:)**

* * *

 _1 month ago…_

" _Stop it!"_

" _What love? Don't like to be teased?" He chuckled._

 _They were lying on her bed, Caroline sprawled on her stomach with her laptop in front, busy with research for the newest case Alaric had put her on. Klaus was propped against the headboard, caressing the back of Caroline's thighs with one hand while attempting to sketch her with the other._

" _If I don't have this ready for tomorrow, Alaric will have my head on a spike." Caroline sighed, exasperated. She loved the fact that her boss was putting more and more trust in her but tonight happened to be one of those rare occasions when Klaus could spend the night, Haley on some girl trip with her sorority friends and the last thing she wanted was to be buried in work._

" _Please, Alaric simply adores you, he wouldn't say a word if you slacked off for a week." Klaus stated, skimming his hand from her thigh to the inside of her knee and back again._

" _I don't know, I strongly suspect he adores me because I don't slack off, period." She retorted, struggling to control the pleasurable quivers his touch was invoking._

" _Well, sweetheart, if you wished not to be disturbed tonight, mind I suggest a different attire should be in order?" She could feel his eyes on her, raking over appreciatively._

 _Caroline let out an incredulous chortle. "What's wrong with this one? It's just a top and shorts."_

" _It shows off your legs."_

" _God, you're easy."_

" _For you, maybe."_

" _And how can a grown man be so cheesy is beyond me." She quipped and shrieked in surprise right after, as he started to tickle her feet._

" _Take that back!" He lounged at her and proceeded to stroke his fingers against the sensitive parts of her abdomen and waist._

 _Caroline laughed cheerfully, the papers fell off the bed forgotten as she locked her legs around him and flipped them over. Klaus halted his movements while she loomed over him, closing the gap between their faces until their lips almost touched._

" _You're the cheesiest man I know." She whispered and caught his lower lip, sucking it lightly. Their eyes met and suddenly she felt a wave of vulnerability overflow her, emotions so intense they were ready to burst as she drowned in his stormy blue eyes._

" _I…" Caroline started yet found she was unable to end this specific sentence as Klaus bored his sight into her, glimmer of hope visible on his features._

" _But I guess I may find a way to put up with it, I mean as long as you serve your purpose." She mused playfully instead, trying to break the tension._

 _The faint sliver of disappointment crossed his face but he masked it artfully and responded to her banter, grabbing her ass and pressing her more firmly against him._

" _Oh? And what purpose that might be, love?" He probed, amused, then nipped her neck and jaw with small sweet kisses._

" _Only the most enjoyable one." She purred like a kitten and her moves were indeed feline as she writhed above him._

" _Then I'll be most happy to serve, if you'll have me."_

" _Oh, I'll have you." Caroline cooed, her voice trailing off when they kissed again passionately, their tongues mingling together while Klaus flicked her under him and continued to explore her body inch by inch._

* * *

 _Present time, Gala_

"Don't think you can simply run away and have the last word in this, sweetheart."

The restroom in Plaza suddenly seemed that much smaller with Klaus in it, his livid exterior emanating determination and forcefulness.

"Leave, Klaus, there's really nothing more to say." Caroline sighed, resigned, knowing he wouldn't give up that easily. It wasn't in his blood.

"On the contrary, love, there's plenty more. You've said your part, the least you could do is listen to what _I_ have to say."

"Then by all means. Just be quick, I'm not entirely sure my job would survive the scandal if someone found us here together."

"Caroline, I need you to understand that you're more important to me than Hayley, she means nothing to me, there has been no kind of relationship between us for the longest time."

"It doesn't matter! I've told you once, after Stefan I realized I could never settle to be second best. And I've never felt that way with you…until now."

"How can you say that?" He spat.

"No, let me finish. It may be that I'm not second to Hayley but I _am_ second to your marriage. To your job." She managed to speak calmly, her emotions on a tight leash.

"Of course you're not but this is something I've always strived to achieve, I can't just…" Klaus replied, pulling his hair in frustration.

"Don't try to deny it, Klaus, have you even considered what will happen once you get the position? You won't be any more willing to divorce her then, with all the spotlight on you. How long am I supposed to wait? To put my life on hold for something that may never come?" Despite her efforts, Caroline grew more and more agitated, his closeness wasn't helping and the fact that he continually refused to see her point of view only enraged her further.

"Is that an ultimatum? I will not have my hand forced by anyone, even you." He spat venomously, approaching her slowly.

"It's nothing like that. I just need to be first. I deserve more and I've already decided." The blonde squished herself firmly against the counter, his proximity unsettling her so she sought to put as much distance between them as she could.

Regardless, Klaus was having none of that as he faced her, rested his hand next to her on the counter and blurted out accusingly.

"And fucking Lockwood is your answer?"

The loud smack resonated between the walls as Caroline slapped him with all the force she was able to gather.

Before she could retreat her hand, he held it back with his own, his eyes darken with anger and…something else. The air changed, filled with tension and unresolved feelings. Caroline's breath became shallow, her body unwilling to escape his grasp.

Klaus for the life of him couldn't tell how long they glared at each other, this silence more meaningful than anything else while their bodies carried the tune between them.

 _A gasp._

 _Shivers pass._

 _A breath hitched._

"Don't…" It was all Caroline managed to let out when Klaus cradled her face and took her mouth in a blazing hot kiss. Their bodies collided, hands grabbing clothes, teeth scarping skin, tearing moans from the other one.

All Klaus knew right in this moment was that he was craving her, longed for her like a starved man and was ready to bask in the sun of her presence. And seeing her tonight like this, shining with another man, was a torture because all he wanted was to scream for everyone to know. _She was his._

His hot breath laced her cheeks, his hands on her bare back, soft caress in contrast to his aggressive mouth, it all made her tremble with need for him. Caroline knew deep down she shouldn't, couldn't want him but her body had a mind of its own and its only desire was to consume him. To fall apart together. So when he hoisted her up on the counter, she let him. Not only that, she spread her legs and arched into him with determination, yanked his jacket off his back, then pulled out his shirt, her hands roaming across his back.

Klaus pinched her nipples harshly trough her dress, the buds hardening at his assault. His lips were travelling down her exposed neck, lining the veins and then he was sucking roughly on her pulse point, eliciting a strained moan deep from her throat.

He wanted to mark her, the sweet taste of her skin and the needy grasps she was giving away sending him into a frenzy, he yearned to ravage her, satiate this need budding within from the moment he laid his eyes on her.

"You're mine, only mine, say it, Caroline." He grumbled through his teeth and again Caroline was unable to resist his possessive tone. It wasn't supposed to feel this good, his proprietary ways towards her but right at this moment, she didn't care. All she did was feel and the way he played her body was so sinfully wonderful, it left her aching for more.

He glided his hand down, brushing against her smooth toned legs and took a step back to tear off her thong, only to envelop her again.

Caroline reacted instantly, with slightly shaking hands she unbuckled his belt and fumbled with the zipper of his dress pants until she lost patience and tugged them down with force. She gave him a look full of unadulterated lust and she slid her hand along his body to grab his already hard cock and tease him, silencing his grunts with kisses.

At the point when Klaus couldn't take it anymore, her fingers curling around his shaft almost making him come, he pulled her hands away and placed them behind her on the counter, then pressed his cock to her damp core.

Caroline gasped, her pussy throbbing with want, her dress a piled mess around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his back, heels pressing into his ass. She dropped her gaze to his face, licking her lips and Klaus roamed his heated stare right back on her.

"Fuck me" She pleaded quietly and Klaus lost it. With a guttural grunt, he thrust into her in one sleek move, her wet heat encircling him blissfully.

"Klaus!" She sobbed, trying to be quiet but not really succeeding. She continued to give away soft mewls, growing louder when Klaus began ramming into her pussy with punishing relentless pace. With one hand he gripped her thigh to steady her against him, the other rested on her wrist, their fingers intertwining together.

The noises they made echoed through the restroom as they moved chaotically, Klaus pounding into her and Caroline clinging to him. To stifle their moans, she captured his lips, engaging in steamy kisses, the air around them combustible.

She was tightening around him, his cock throbbing violently in her center, creating delicious friction. They were both so wound up that it didn't last long, soon they were panting hard, Caroline clenched around his cock, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure. Klaus came soon after her, her contracting wall triggering his release, drenching him and he panted "Caroline" into her ear while he thrust a few more times, riding out their orgasms.

Their ragged breaths melted together as they came back from their high and once the dust settled, the silence encompassing them was overbearing. As Caroline came to her senses and realized what they had done and where, she hurriedly untangled herself from Klaus, pulled down her gown and reached to fix the mess that was her hair. She took advantage of the fact that Klaus seemed to still be coming around, she picked her purse and turned to leave.

Only then he grabbed her hand to stop her, the look in his eyes feral and pleading.

"I can't." Caroline croaked, her voice trembling and she fled, leaving him behind.

As she made her escape, Caroline realized that Klaus had been right. She belonged to him in a way. Because she didn't just give away the year they had been dating. She shared so much, entrusted him with a part of her and right now, Caroline wasn't sure she would ever get it back.

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" She heard Katherine's voice ring through the hall while she was heading to the coatroom but she kept on going.

"Caroline stop, these are 6-inch heels I don't want to ruin racing you."

Caroline gave in and waited for Kat to catch up with her.

'What did you do?" Her friend asked instantly.

"Why did I have to do something?" Caroline deflected, nervous Klaus would try to follow her.

"Honey, you have shame written all over your face and don't think I haven't noticed the intense eye-sex session you and Klaus had going on the whole evening." Katherine cut right to the point.

Caroline sighed resigned.

"You know what, Kat? I need a drink. And I need to get out of here…"

"I could use a drink." Katherine promptly replied and sauntered to the coatroom to get their clothes. Caroline sighed happily at that, glad that Kat didn't try to pry further and only steered them out of the hotel into the nearest bar. She knew she was friends with her for a reason.

* * *

"So, care to tell me what happened with Mikjerkson and you?" After three rounds of tequila Katherine couldn't resist anymore and probed.

"Nothing happened, I told you, we just had a fight." Caroline wanted to confide in Kat but at the same time her emotions were all over the place right now, she wasn't sure she could hold off tears if she started.

"Come on, don't give me that, I know it's bullshit."

"I slept with him, ok?! Caroline blurted out in a hushed voice.

"Care, I'm certain I don't have to tell you but that's old news."

"I slept with him tonight. In a public restroom. With his wife right in the next room." Once she opened up, Caroline decided to let it all out.

"I told him a week ago Tyler would be taking me to the gala, he didn't like it one bit so I called him out on how he's still with Hayley and has no intentions to do anything about it, that I'm tired of waiting. He gave me a load of crap on how he needs pristine reputation right now so he can get CEO seat, we fought, I kind of said it was over."

"Oh." For the first time since she'd met her, Katherine was at a loss of words.

"And tonight? Don't even get me started. He basically called me a slut, apparently Tyler had been groping me and I loved it, so we had another fight but of course he had to find me alone in a locked small space so he could fuck my brains out. I've literally switched off any rational thoughts around him, how could I do this?" She ended her rant with another gulp of tequila and shouted _'hit me'_ at the bartender, determined to numb the pain with alcohol.

"I think you're too hard on yourself, Care, you let your emotions rule what you were doing, it happens. And it's not like it was so much worse to sleep with him tonight, I mean he didn't get _more_ married."

"Katherine!" She screeched shocked.

"What? It's true." Her friend smiled innocently. Well, as innocently as she could.

"Look, don't beat yourself over this. From what Elijah told me, it's been frosty for Klaus and Hayley almost from the start, you didn't ruin anything for them. And judging from the way that little harlot chased between Jackson and Elijah tonight, I daresay she won't mind one bit, she'll be relieved she won't have to play faithful wife anymore." She finished with venom, clearly offended someone would have a nerve to snatch Elijah from her.

"It's not even Hayley, don't get me wrong, it still hurts to know he comes home to _her_ but I believed Klaus when he assured me there's nothing going on between them."

"So what is it?" Katherine asked, visibly lost.

"It's that damn job! He claims I'm the one that's most important but clearly he wants the job more." Caroline admitted with resentful tone.

"Oh, Care. To be fair, I get why it's so paramount to him. Elijah and Klaus are very close but the way Mikael has always pitted them against each other…that's got to leave a mark. Elijah doesn't seem to care so much but he told me Klaus had always felt as an odd one out in their family and set his mind on proving Mikael wrong ages ago." She put her hand on Caroline's reassuringly.

"I can understand that too, Kat, but…what if there was no Hayley? But he still had to choose: CEO or me?" She implored, not really expecting an answer.

"I…"

"Look, I've been the second choice before and it sucked. So now I'm probably gonna sound selfish but I need this. For me. If he can't choose me now over this, how it's gonna be five years from now? Or ten? I know I love him with all I've got and I need to know that I'm significant enough for him to choose me for years. Not just right now." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she spoke with trembling voice, her expression crestfallen. She struggled to compose herself and Katherine did the only thing she could to console her friend. She embraced Caroline in a fierce hug and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay, Care. We'll get through this." She whispered as Caroline sobbed silently.

"Now. Barkeeper! It's a little dry in that corner, why don't you leave us a whole bottle?" Katherine signaled to the bartender, glancing suggestively towards their empty glasses.

* * *

It was 4am on Sunday morning when Caroline finally reached her apartment building, swaying slightly as she got out of cab, carrying her heels in one hand and her purse in the other.

She entered the elevator and rested her throbbing head against the wall, deep in thought. What happened last night, she wouldn't let it happen again. It _couldn't_ happen again. She was already in too deep and getting over Klaus? It would take a lot of time. Caroline wasn't entirely sure she would be able to ever get over what they had.

The sound of doors opening announced she arrived at her floor and Caroline walked out, her gloomy thoughts following her.

She turned the corner and noticed a familiar figure seated against her door, sleeping soundly.

She approached him slowly, uncertain on why he was even here.

"Stefan?"

* * *

 **AN2: So what do you think? Did you like this chapter? I've really pured everything I got into this, I wanted it to be emotional :)**

 **If you want, please leave a word to say if you liked it or not, or any other suggestions, it's most welcome!**

 **The next chapter is going to revolve more around Klaus and what are his thoughts, I'll try to put it up next week:)**

 **Until I write again,**

 **MrsAgentCooper.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As always, thank you for all the forms of appreciation I got for this story, you guys are great! And special thanks to guest, Tay, for your enthusiasm with this story and lovely reviews:)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm a little sleep-deprived at this moment and this story is not beta'd so I apologize for any glitches.**

* * *

 _13 years ago…_

 _Klaus burst through the door in haste, immediately heading to the table in the hall that today's post rested upon._

 _He had been working his ass off all throughout junior and senior year for this exact moment. He'd taken extra-curricular activities whenever he could and done all kinds of assignments for extra credit. Now, his aim would be achieved._

 _He grabbed the stack of letters from the table and impatiently went through them, selecting the ones addressed to him. Harvard. Yale. Wharton. He took no easy options, failure was not something he even remotely considered to happen. Nevertheless, Klaus wasn't able to erase his doubts entirely, his fingers fumbling clumsily to open the envelopes._

 _It took him a few excruciating moments but as he scanned the replies, the feeling of blissful relief surged through his body. He got in. He got accepted to all the colleges he'd applied to. So now he would be able to say he was the next Harvard-attendee in the family, the same school that Elijah had been studying at._

 _Harvard, then after graduation Harvard Business School, a few crucial internships here and there, perhaps finding a mentor in some company. Klaus's future had never been more clear to him. Sure, he loved to paint and art was one of his most treasured passions but it was not an occupation Mikael would be impressed with. Actually, whenever he saw Klaus sketching or just with paint covering his fingers, he would mock him restlessly in the most cruel ways._

 _But surely now even Mikael would see his true potential and how valuable he could be to their family's company in the future. His step-father had already spent so much time with Elijah, teaching him the tricks of the trade and easing his way into the company and his older brother had barely started after-graduate school._

 _The creaking sound of another door opening broke Klaus out of his thoughts and soon after he noticed Mikael emerging from his study._

" _Fa…" He stopped himself before addressed his step-father, since finding out Klaus wasn't his biological son, Mikael didn't take too kindly to being called 'father' by him. To be honest, Klaus didn't really know how to talk to him and usually he had no desire to do so since it only spurred Mikael to crude comments. This was important, though._

" _Sir." He tried once more._

" _What are you doing here, boy? Don't you have a school to attend? Skipping classes, are we?"Mikael bit out with venom._

" _Actually, Rebekah called to tell me there was post for me. I wanted to find out where I had been accepted sooner rather than later."_

" _Is that so? Tell me, then, which schools were stupid enough to accept you?" His father was certainly on the roll today but Klaus only gritted his teeth in anger and somehow managed to respond with no trace of malice in his voice._

" _As it happens, I've been accepted everywhere I applied. But I will definitely choose to attend Harvard."_

" _So you choose to follow in your brother's footsteps. Honorable choice I must admit, still, you're foolish to think this will make you worthy in any way."Mikael sneered, his face contorted in hatred._

 _Why did he hate him so much?_

 _It wasn't his fault._

 _He took a deep breath._

" _I only wish to do my best, sir. It's always been my dream to work in our company, to contribute…"_

" _Dream!" Mikael interrupted him, yelling. "Dreams are for fool and you are one without doubt. It's MY company, MY family's company and you are not a part of this family. I will never allow you to work in Mikaelson Corp., you can start wasting your pitiful existence on something else." He snapped, his eyes filled with scorn and shoved him into the wall so forcefully, Klaus felt he was out of breath for a second._

" _Remember, never!" He parted with these words, hitting the wall next to Klaus' head with his palm and strode off back to his office._

 _Klaus felt the dread drown his body as he eyed Mikael's back, determination roaring through the tumult of emotions he was experiencing. He finally had reached his breaking point._

 _We will see, old man, he thought._

 _We will see._

* * *

 _Present time, Gala_

Klaus watched Caroline retreat from the bathroom helplessly, trying to make himself presentable. Which was not such an easy thing to do, considering his shirt was crumpled beyond repair, his hair was mussed in every direction and his hands still shook slightly from the indescribable high he'd just gone through with her.

As he finally got to the state where he no longer looked like he had just had sex in a public restroom, he rushed to follow Caroline and…He was about to walk out when he halted with his hand on the doorknob. He would follow her and do what exactly? He couldn't make even a bigger mess out of things. But what would he say to her? They've reached an impasse, it would seem. No, until he knew exactly how to play it out, he would stay away.

Having reached this decision, he raced through bathroom's door and down the hall. Just as he entered the ballroom, he was met with his brother's wide grin.

"Brother, how good of you to grace us with your presence. You would think I'm the big boss at the company with all the important talk I had to do in your stead. What would father say, Nik?" Kol jested at his cost, clear amusement in his eyes at the sight of Klaus' dishevelled appearance.

"Bugger off, Kol." He sneered in response, not having an ounce of patience to deal with Kol's antics at that moment.

His younger brother's expression changed to serious for once as he told Klaus "She's long gone, Nik. Went out with our dear Elijah's _Katarina_ or whatever he calls her."

"I have no idea what you are blabbering about, Kol." Klaus made an attempt to sound nonchalant though judging from the mischievous glint in Kol's eyes, his brother managed to see right through him. People tended to underestimate Kol due to his usual behaviour that could only be described as 'wacky' and untroubled laid-back stance on almost anything important. But the thing about Kol? As much as he seemed to emanate arrogance and hedonism, he knew his siblings and he knew them well, actually, not much could pass by him.

"Yes, you do. Or have you already forgotten the tasty little blonde you've been doing for…approximately ten months now?"

"Kol!" Klaus growled, in complete disregard of attracting attention of other guests.

"What?! Eleven?" Kol mused, trying to look innocent. "It's hard to tell with you sometimes, you've been acting suspiciously chirpy for about ten months, hence my guess but your typical abrasive behaviour prior might have been due to sexual frustration so…"

"Stop talking now. If you know what's good for you" Klaus cut in, looking as if he was about to punch him.

"Alright, alright. You are just jealous of my vast observation skills. But worry not, Klaus. I am sure sweet Caroline will forgive you for any indiscretions you've committed, isn't it always the way?" Kol seemed to be amused just by the sound of his own voice, though his features faltered as he saw the desperate look on his older brother's face. Klaus had never looked that defeated.

"She will not. She said it was over. Repeatedly." Pulling his hair, he closed his eyes for a moment and tried to take a deep breath in as the realization of the fact hit him. He knew he would try with all his might to get Caroline back but saying out loud that they were, in fact, through. That was not a reality he'd like to live in.

"Ok, how about you join me for a drink? You clearly could use one, brother." Came Kol's proposal, though it was shot down quickly.

"I'm really not in the mood, Kol. I think I'm going to head out. Tell Hayley, will you? She can take the limo, I'll walk." Klaus started to turn around but was halted by Kol's hand on his shoulder.

"I meant drink at my place, Klaus. I have this great scotch, you see I've met this girl in a bar…"

"Kol! I'll go but pipe down, will you?" He snapped, although he was almost touched at Kol's concern, these constant quips of his were annoying as hell and even a lifetime of dealing with Kol…well, it hadn't really made Klaus any more tolerant.

"Fine. Though there is no need to tell that wife of yours anything. I'll bet my bat collection that she's hidden in some dark corner as well, making a cuckold out of you."

Klaus took another deep breath, in attempt to calm himself enough so that he would _not_ murder his brother tonight. Scotch would definitely help with that.

* * *

 _Approximately 3 months ago…_

 _They were lying on the bed together, still basking in the afterglow of their respective orgasms. The hotel room they were staying in was quite luxurious, with spacious terrace overlooking the sea and a huge bathtub in the bathroom._

 _They had decided to get away after a particularly difficult case Caroline had been handling for the past month, that left very little time for her and Klaus to see each other. Adding in to this was a fact that they had limited opportunities to meet as it was, though any concerns Caroline was flooded with were quickly dissolved any time she would get to see him. So she kept quiet, afraid of ruining few moments he was free to see her._

 _She did not like this woman she had become. But at the same time, she had never been happiest in her entire life, it was almost a sweet torment, this yearning for him when he was not around, a torture of knowledge he was home with Hayley._

 _Caroline pulled his arm under her neck and settled herself right next to him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, drawing out her tongue and scraping her teeth against it in a soft caress as she hooked her leg over his and pressed her core to his hip bone._

" _You know, sweetheart, if you wish for another round, you have to give me some times to recover, you've positively worn me out." Klaus chuckled, brushing her curls with his fingers._

" _You don't say." Extremely pleased with herself, Caroline drew little circles on his chest, a reaction of Klaus' body to that proving that he was not as tired as he claimed. Though there was something lurking in the back of Caroline's mind that made her crave for conversation more right at this moment. It was something she had been dying to ask for some time now but she didn't since, one, she wasn't sure she wanted to know and two, she was afraid she would look clingy if she did._

" _What is it, Caroline?" The sigh came out of Klaus' mouth, his expression turned a bit concerned as he noticed Caroline's sudden serious stance._

" _Hmm?" She hummed, acting clueless._

" _Please, love, you realize I can read your moods like a book. What is it that caused that frown on your face just now?" His slightly arrogant tone did not sit well with Caroline, well, if he was so good at reading her moods, he should've come to the realization about the one huge thing that was bothering her. Like his marriage, for instance. But she doubted she would ever say that. Instead, she inhaled in deeply to brace herself for the conversation she was about to start._

" _So…you've been married for how long, exactly? Almost four years now, right?" She inquired quietly and gasped softly as he grabbed her hand that was roaming his chest, putting a stop to her movements._

" _Where is this coming from? You_ never _ask about that."Klaus tilted back his head to look at her, his expression puzzled as he traced the furrows on her face with his fingertips, his feather-like touch causing subtle tickling under her skin._

 _Evading his gaze, a feeble attempt since he immediately lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes, she bit her lip, tried to steel her nerves and not give in to avoidance. She was not little insecure Caroline anymore._

" _Have you done this before?" Vague as it was, she hoped he would understand what she meant by that question._

" _Have I done what before?" She looked at him pointedly, not a bit amused with the fact that he was playing oblivious. He rolled his eyes in a manner that was disturbingly similar to hers but then his features turned solemn, his darkened eyes boring into her face as he stated adamantly._

" _No. I have not cheated before. It was never something I felt like doing, to be completely honest." Klaus noticed a glimmer of doubt passing her eyes so he continued._

" _Why do you find it so hard to believe, Caroline?" He questioned, sliver of hurt in his voice although he tried his best to mask it. Yet, she kept her stare on him knowingly, aware of his feelings just as he was able to tell hers._

" _It just…it just seems so improbable, I mean, we've slept together after what? Six weeks of knowing each other? Is it strange I find it unlikely this is your first affair?" She dropped her gaze and Klaus felt her muscles grow tense, the idea that he was the reason for her inner-struggles left him unsettled._

 _He wasn't one to share his feelings but then again, no one ever stirred feelings this intense within him as Caroline did. He had learnt long ago that opening yourself up, offering something of yourself to another person left you vulnerable and people would take advantage of this weakness when they saw fit, leading to a strong reluctance on his part when it came to confessing any matters of heart, as fools like his sister Rebekah would certainly call it. But this was Caroline. In face of everything she had been through, and Klaus was quite certain here that he got a censored version, she was still such a positive person, a sunshine in his grey-filled days, however cliché that may have sounded. He was married and he did need to stay married, at least for a while, still, the way Caroline referred to their relationship as a 'affair' was troubling to him, he had never thought of it that way and it pained him that she had._

" _Is it so improbable that I would want to be with you? I cannot really give you a straight answer as to why, Caroline, I know that will sound incredibly bad but it was not out of affection for Hayley nor that I have never been tempted, I suppose I was once or twice…" He trailed as he rose, propping his back against the headboard and pulling Caroline with him, satisfied with their position when she settled with her legs slouched across his thighs, his hands rested on her spine to support her._

" _So why didn't you?" She asked quietly, the sound of her swallowing echoed in a silent room unnaturally loud._

" _I guess I've grown so accustomed to a certain way of life, a routine, all days spent in the office, a dinner somewhere out in the city with Hayley once a month because it was expected of me. And I've just become so indifferent to life. Indifferent and lost but then when I saw you at that charity ball…you were like a breath of fresh air I had not realized I needed. So I had to talk to you. And when I did, I knew for sure I would never be able to stop until you were mine."_

 _He closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his body to hers, catching her lips in a slow sweet kiss, their tongues languidly moving against each other. Caroline arched her chest and let out a low moan at the friction their bodies were creating with each move but then put a quick stop to it. She had one more thing to ask, she would not get distracted with his suave ways. Once she finally had the guts to start this conversation, she should all her answers. She gave Klaus one last peck on the lips and rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning back just a bit to put some space between them._

" _But why me?" She needed to know. What was so special that it was her?_

 _Klaus framed her face with his hands, his thumbs gently brushing against her flushed cheeks. His expression determined as if what he was about to say was the deepest secret know to men._

" _You astonish me, Caroline. And somehow I know you will never cease to do so." He whispered and went on to kiss her once more, not long after their bodies intertwined in one, lost in the feeling that was just right, even if for most it couldn't be more wrong._

* * *

 _Present time, Kol's apartment_

They'd arrived in Kol's apartment some time ago and now that they emptied half the bottle of scotch and though great it was not, contrary to what Kol had claimed, it just did the job and got Klaus inebriated enough to confide in Kol, even if he just gave him the cliff-notes on their relationship.

Admittedly, Klaus had to give it to his younger brother – when he willed himself to do so, he was a good listener, that is when he was not such a insufferable constantly yapping wanker. It might very well have been the alcohol talking, on the other hand.

"So what are you planning to do, brother? From what I've heard just now, it's quite the epic romance you two cooked up." Kol mused with a self-satisfied smirk, perched on a sofa comfortably, a glass of scotch in his hand dangling dangerously between his fingertips.

"I honestly don't know."

"Come on, Nik. You _do_ know what you should do. It's just difficult for you to acknowledge that."

"Really? Do tell." Klaus quipped, pulling his hair in frustration.

"It is rather obvious, don't you think? You either need to let Caroline go or man up and divorce that whiny wife of yours. Actually, divorce her even if you won't get with Caroline, then she will be free to dally with our older brother with no guilty conscience. Or was it that Jackson guy? It's really hard to keep up with this family."

"Glad to hear you're as amused with the sound of your own voice as ever, Kol, but you do forget one essential point." Klaus was growing steadily irritated with Kol's jolly remarks.

"What point? That father won't let you run the company if you alienate his precious Lebonairs? Newsflash, Nik, he wouldn't recommend you for the CEO anyway! And it's not like Mikael's opinion is the only one that matters, you have the whole board to convince."

"Exactly!" Klaus exclaimed, standing up exasperated. "How can I convince the whole board that I _am_ the man for the job while stuck in the middle of divorce proceedings? With the daughter of another board member?"

Kol had no immediate reply to this statement, there was no easy way out here and he knew it. But, despite their differences and arguments, he also wanted his brother to be happy. And the truth was, Klaus had let Mikael dictate his life for so long, he probably didn't realize what was good for him. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew Klaus was the happiest he had ever been for the past few months and having seen him with this blonde tonight, he was sure she was the reason for it.

"Would it be so bad?" He finally asked, looking up at Klaus, somber expression on his face.

"What?"

"Not to get CEO appointment. Is it really so important to you?"

"I…" Clearly hesitating, Klaus sat back down and covered his face in his hands.

"Let me ask you another way. If you indeed get it, the position, but lose Caroline in the process, will it be worth it? Is proving Mikael wrong what your life should be about?"

Klaus let the though mulled over his mind. Would it be worth it? He had wanted this for so long and it was in his reach. But then, he had build his life around the company and given it all he had. It didn't make him feel happy. It didn't make Mikael respect him. Seeing Caroline with another man was quite eye-opening. Perhaps she wasn't ready to move on right now but one day she would be, of course she would not wait forever for him. How could he ask this of her? She was young, talented, beautiful but what was more she was an amazing strong-willed woman, yet he wanted to reduce her to secret meetings and hushed phone calls. What he had said to her months ago, it was true. She was a breath of fresh air in his dull repetitive life. And she deserved to be loved by him enough so that he would take this gamble.

Straightening up, look of determination engraved on his face, Klaus stood up and headed for the door.

"Nik, wait! What are you going to do? Don't keep me guessing!" He glanced back at Kol, who was leaning against the sofa's headrest, gleam of interest in his eyes, and found his child-like curiosity amusing. Only his younger brother could be so wise one minute so he could revert back to utter idiot the next.

Opening the door wide, he sent his brother a cheeky smile and said. "I'm going to see her, what else, Kol. Keep up."

* * *

 **AN2: So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Did you like that we got a little more on Klaus' pov? Did you like Klaroline flashback?**

 **Just so you know, it may be some time before I update again, I'm quite busy with everyday life and Klaroline** **AU** **Week is fast approaching on tumblr so I'm getting my stories ready, I'll post them here too so you can read them. I'm quite excited about this!**

 **Till the next update,**

 **MrsAgentCooper**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, so first of all I'm so very sorry for the long wait on this! Whoever is still reading this one, I hope you'll enjoy it! I had a bit of a block with this chapter, not gonna lie, especially since it involves a lot of Caroline-Stefan interaction (nothing explicit though if you're worried, plus I feel it's important).**

 **So big thanks to anyone who reviews, follows and so on, I'm grateful to all of you and I promise the next update will be up sooner :)**

* * *

 _Around two years ago…_

 _With a heavy sigh, Caroline opened the door to her and Stefan's apartment, wondering and dreading at the same time what she was going to find there, just like she had been for some time now._

 _Over the last few weeks, she and Stefan had been driving further and further apart. And when Caroline thought about it, allowed herself to ponder over the cause of their current problems, she could find only one answer._

 _Elena freaking Gilbert._

 _While she realized her relationship with Stefan had never been perfect, it was the re-appearance of her alleged best friend and Stefan's ex-girlfriend that somehow made all their flaws and shortcomings as a couple stick out like a sore thumb. It didn't really make much sense to Caroline. On paper they were as close to perfection as one could get. And friends to lovers type of romance was definitely a thing, right? No one could understand Caroline like Stefan. No one made her feel safe like him. Maybe it was not an epic romance, like the one Elena apparently had with both Salvatore brothers at one time or another but it was enough for Caroline. She didn't feel as if she had settled. Except…_

 _Except six weeks ago, Elena had called her, sobbing incoherently, to tell her about her recent break-up with Damon. Being the good friend that she was, Caroline rushed to offer her support and suggested a visit to Chicago, as change of scene was probably a proper way to get around to starting fresh._

 _The problem with it was, the moment Elena appeared in Chicago, all those reasons why relationship with Stefan seemed so perfect ceased to exist. It was no longer safe. It was no longer dependable. As much as Caroline hated herself for it, once she saw the way Stefan looked at Elena, laughed with Elena, understood Elena, she reverted back to that insecure little girl she had been so long ago. And the worse she felt about herself, the more distant they grew apart, the more jealous she was, the more they disagreed. It was a vicious circle and deep down, Caroline was quite aware how it would end._

 _And from what she could see, it would end sooner rather than later, as she locked the door behind her and came face to face with her, probably very soon-to-be-ex boyfriend, plopped against the kitchen counter, somber look on his face._

 _It was that look on his face that told Caroline all she needed to know. She wasn't a doctor but she'd seen enough medical dramas to know the term. Hippocratic face. Expression of an impending death. And that was it, even before Stefan opened his mouth and shot her this look of regret and guilt, and the absolute worst of it, pity, she knew that was the end of it. But not because in a moment he would say it was over, it was for another reason entirely. Because, as she bored her gaze into Stefan, sweet dependable Stefan who was just about to go back on every promise he had ever made to her, Caroline felt at her absolute worse, like that sixteen year old insecure girl, always the second and never the one – and that was something she refused to feel like ever again. So it was over…but because she would never allow herself to go back to that place again._

 _Caroline took a few steps forward, noticing the suitcase resting right next to the coffee table, a sight, which, involuntarily, made her smile, for whatever reason. Her strange reaction certainly threw Stefan off, his gentle face shadowed with frown at the moment. She used to caress his face in attempt to ease this frown, whenever it would appear on his handsome features. Right now she realized that would no longer be the case and the dulling ache spread across her body, along with a lighter feeling, the one of…relief? Refusing to mull over how it could be, though, she looked up to Stefan expectantly, waiting for the words to come out of his mouth._

 _When it became clear that he wouldn't say anything, Caroline decided to take matters into her own hands, bitterness colouring her speech because even now, while leaving, Stefan wasn't able to act like a man and rip off the band aid. She had to do it for him as if the situation hadn't already been hard enough._

" _So you're leaving," she stated matter-of-factly, her own voice coming off distant and unfamiliar to her._

" _Yes," came his strained response while he was busy staring at his feet._

 _Really, Stefan? Can't even look me in the eyes?_

" _It's over," her dry tone cut through the room as Caroline strode towards the sofa and sat down, determined not to drop her gaze from his face._

" _Yes…I…I know we've co-signed the lease but you can stay here…I'm gonna find something else with…"_

" _Don't care," she cut in ruthlessly because really, was he serious? She can stay in their apartment? How fucking generous of him._

 _Keep it classy, Caroline._

 _Stefan flinched from her tone as if he'd expected her to be more reasonable, to be okay with everything, like the good old Caroline she was. She struggled to keep her emotions under check, didn't want to show that she'd been hurt though he had to be aware she must've been._

" _I'm sorry," she heard as he whispered lamely, grabbing his suitcase in one hand and resting the other one on her arm, familiar gesture in attempt to soothe her. She winced at his touch, though, and seeing her body's reaction, the pained expression crossed his face. She didn't care, though, he didn't deserve to have it easy as she certainly didn't, she was the one that was left behind, after all._

" _Just go," the words, loud and clear, rustled between her teeth, Stefan picking up his sad little suitcase and she watched him do just that, ignoring the utterly apologetic look on his face, she willed herself not to cry while he was still there._

 _As the sound of door closing reached her, Caroline let the tears fall, staring into the space before her. She felt…strangely content that it was, officially, over. The last few weeks had been like the festering wound, this sense of inadequacy never leaving her as she observed Elena and Stefan together. It would always be like that between them, she comprehended and that was nobody's fault._

 _Stefan's fault had been in convincing her that she was the one for him and hers, for foolishly believing. But now it was finally over and she acquired a sense of clarity for things to come. Her sight rested on the card lying on the coffee table and she reached out for it, silently considering her options as her fingers traced the engraved letters of the name, Saltzman, Fell & Lockwood._

 _She got a job offer from them some time ago and it was the greatest of opportunities, bigger pay and a whole lot more of prestige than her current position. They had some fights over this with Stefan, or more precisely, silent arguments, because that was just how they were. They had "differences of opinion" and then they would move on peacefully._

 _It only took her two years and a failed relationship to realize just how wrong it was._

 _The truth was, Caroline was very much tempted to take the job and had every intention of making it work but Stefan was set on both of them staying in Chicago, he liked it here._

 _Well, she thought, while swiftly dialling a number on the card, she could do whatever the hell she wanted now and no one would stop her._

" _Hi," she said cheerfully in answer to a female voice on the other side, "Could you put me through to Mr. Saltzman's office?"_

* * *

 _Present time, Sunday morning after the gala_

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Her incredulous voice caused the man sleeping on the floor to steer, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise as he opened his eyes and taken in her dishevelled appearance.

"I…," he stammered standing up, "I wanted to talk to you, Care. Apologize. Unless it's not the right time…"

Digging out the keys from her clutch, Caroline sighed heavily and, with the flick of her head, motioned for her former friend/boyfriend to move over. "It's freaking four in the morning, Stefan, of course it's not the right time," she chastised him as she opened the door. He looked at her guiltily and, having reached a decision, she let out one more annoyed sigh and invited him in.

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, though Caroline noticed the sudden appearance of Stefan did wonders for her sobriety as the most of what she had drunk earlier in the night seemed to have evaporated at the sight of him. Plus, it wasn't like her night could have gone any worse than what it'd already been.

Also, she was simply curious what drove Stefan to pay her a visit after almost two years of radio silence. When they had broken up and she moved to New York, simply leaving him a message that he could keep an apartment as she'd resigned from her lease, he would call her once or twice a week during the first month or so but that was it. While Caroline felt sort of disappointed with the fact he had given up so fast, she was also relieved – she really didn't have it in her to listen to all his excuses and explanations.

But now that he was here, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that equaled to him taking a flight from Chicago just to see her.

 _Had Elena dumped him for Damon yet again?_ The thought crossed her mind and however mean it was of her, Caroline believed it was the most probable explanation.

Throwing the keys carelessly onto the table in the hall, she directed Stefan to the living room and headed to retrieve a bottle of whisky and some glasses from the kitchen. Going back, she was welcomed with the sight of him pacing restlessly between the furniture.

"Please sit down, you're moving so fast, it's making me dizzy," she said dryly, plopping on the sofa as gracefully as she could while Stefan looked at her apprehensively.

"You know, now is not a good time, I can come back later if you…"

"Look, you're already here so just sit down and say your piece, Stefan, then I'd really love to get some rest so move it along, will you?" Caroline bit out impatiently so he would stop with the avoidance. She _was_ curious but she was tired as well, she didn't have any desire to hold his hand through whatever it was he came to say.

He looked at her as if he'd seen her for the very first time, then nodded and sat on the armchair across from her. Caroline opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into both glasses, pushing one of them towards Stefan and then grabbing her own, taking a big sip, the burn of alcohol on her tongue strangely soothing.

"So?" she urged him as he still sat there, observing her silently and it was starting to get on her nerves if she was honest, "What did you want to tell me?"

"First of all, I wanted to apologize…for everything. You didn't deserve to be treated that way and you certainly didn't deserve me taking so long to apologize," Stefan replied quietly, taking a large sip out of his glass. "We used to be friends, Caroline, and it's the thing I regret the most – that I hurt you and that I've lost your friendship."

"You did," Caroline said and as he gave her a confused glance, she continued, "You did hurt me. And you disappointed me. Which is even worse in some way, I guess. But why all this self-reflection all of a sudden, Stefan?"

"Well, I…" he stirred, seemingly looking even more guilty now as he gulped the rest f his drink in one taking and Caroline knew, he did not come here because Elena had dumped him or because he wanted her back.

And that was okay.

"Come on, Stef, don't be a coward, just tell me. I can take it."

"I'mgoingtoaskElenatomarryme." Something came out of his mouth, though it was as far from speech as it could get.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I'm going to ask Elena to marry me," he said sheepishly, as if waiting for her to burst in anger.

"And you want to do it with clean slate? What am I, some unresolved issue of yours?" Caroline asked and if her reaction came out a little bitter, well, she couldn't help it.

At the same time, she waited for a familiar bile of acid to rise in her throat, as it used to whenever she thought of Stefan and Elena together. And now they were getting _married_. Because, let's be honest here, even if Stefan hadn't asked yet, Caroline was pretty damn sure what Elena's reply would be.

However, this time, it was not the case, the realization hit her. She wouldn't go as far as say she was happy for them, she was not _that_ evolved but, deep down, Caroline knew someday she would be. Stefan was not her grand epic romance. He used to be her friend. The heart of the matter was, the passion was just not there. If she was honest with herself, Caroline would have to admit that even their break-up seemed so very mellow in contrast with Elena's struggles with both Salvatore brothers or comparing it to the fallout of her relationship with Klaus.

 _Don't go there._

"Of course not," Stefan's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked back at him, boring her eyes into his with suspicion. "Sure, I didn't want you to hear it from someone else," he continued as she scoffed at his concern, "But…what I'm trying to say here is…I miss you, Care. I miss my friend. And I realize we'll probably never going to be able to go back to the way things were. You don't know how much I regret that it had turned out this way."

"It's okay," she said as Stefan gawked at her with a look of utter disbelief, "I mean, obviously, it's not _okay_ but…the truth is, we were fooling ourselves from the start, Stefan. We knew each other for so long and getting together seemed like the next logical step. Except it wasn't, I guess. Like, we didn't even have the energy to fight properly. And then Elena came and you just…left and I let you."

"Caroline…"

"Like I said, that doesn't make it okay. But I guess I've got over it and never even realized it."

As the words left her mouth, Caroline recognized them to be true. It simply didn't matter anymore, not in the aftermath of everything she had gone through. Losing Stefan-the-boyfriend didn't hurt nearly as much as losing Stefan-the-friend. And maybe him showing up was a good thing in the end because, at least now, she knew what her feelings were.

Downing the rest of her drink, Caroline stood up and looked at her former boyfriend, her fingers shooting to her temples, massaging them in attempt to soothe impending migraine. She seized up his stance, realizing he looked just as exhausted as she was feeling and the decision was reached in an instant.

"It's late," she said gently as she headed for the cabinet to fetch blanket and some pillows, "And I'm this close from dropping to the floor unconscious. So you can stay here and we'll talk some more in the morning," she finished handing Stefan the covers.

"Caroline…thank you," he told her, a look of gratitude on his face as he arranged the pillows and cover on the sofa.

"Sure. Goodnight," came her response as she retreated to the bedroom, that last portion of whiskey making her extremely sleepy. Having closed the door behind her, she shimmied out of her dress quickly and put on an oversized t-shirt and her most comfortable sleeping shorts. As she flung on her bed unceremoniously, burying her face in a soft pillow, Caroline tried to forget everything that had transpired that night. When her tired body finally gave up on chasing the thoughts bogging her mind, she felt asleep, her last conscious reflection being that she wished the worst of her problems was ex-boyfriend appearing out of nowhere.

* * *

The sounds of rustling and typical morning commotion were coming from the kitchen, causing Caroline to let out a slight moan of pain as her head throbbed in a steady rhythm. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table, which only made her sigh in exasperation.

Of course it was only 7 am. Caroline didn't know why she was the one to suffer from this unusual affliction but she had never been able to sleep long after drinking, fact that fueled her raging hangover even more.

Overcoming the need of staying in bed till noon, she decided to pull herself together, picked her clothes for the day and headed to the shower, feeling kind of disgusting, the taste of processed alcohol filling her mouth.

On her way to the bathroom, she passed Stefan, who seemed busy preparing breakfast. Feeling sort of annoyed that he had no problem with making himself at home, Caroline barely acknowledged his presence by nodding in his general direction, Stefan clearly taking a hint to let her come around and make herself presentable. She brushed her teeth and hopped into the shower, trying to ignore the flashbacks of one or two particularly steamy mornings she had spent in there with Klaus. Which wasn't so easy given the fact she spotted tiny bruises still lingering on her inner thighs and right hip, along with red blotch he left just under her collarbone, all remnants of last night.

She was well aware this simply could not happen again, she needed to be firm in her stance. Probably easier said than done. Plus, his damn company was a client and they wouldn't be able to avoid working together, Caroline groaned at the recollection of this small troubling detail. What she refused to do, however, was running away from this problem. When her relationship with Stefan ended, moving away seemed like the best solution, she needed a breath of fresh air. But New York had been good to her. The job was great, her co-workers were pretty fantastic (with some minor exceptions) and she's grown to cherish her friendship with Kat more than anything.

 _No_ , she firmly stated to herself.

 _No running away this time._

* * *

After her shower, Caroline made her way over to the kitchen, the sight of freshly squeezed orange juice and toasts causing her earlier annoyance with Stefan to fade away. She sat on the kitchen stool and started slowly and carefully consuming her breakfast, her guest shooting her an amused glance from across the kitchen island.

"Good to know, your hangover habits haven't changed a bit," he commented, small smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, I kind of went over the top last night but Kat refuses to acknowledge that not everyone has capacity to consume alcohol volume adding up to a small tank like she does."

"Kat?"

"Ah, yes, she's my friend, we work together," Caroline explained and as they exhausted one topic, an awkward silence filled the room, the sounds coming from the street echoing that much louder in the quiet. Opting to address the big elephant in the room, she asked Stefan about Elena and the proposal. At first, he'd been reluctant to share many details but then, as it became obvious Caroline wouldn't throw a fit because of his planned engagement, Stefan relaxed and started telling her a bit more.

Not that Caroline was that interested in typical Stefan-Damon melodrama but it was certainly easier to focus on that than her own problems, not to mention, as the conversation went on, they somehow fell in their familiar friendly setting and she had to admit, it was…nice.

Not great but not as horrible as she would've assumed earlier, either.

"So, are you seeing anybody?" Stefan asked, eyeing her curiously.

She may have spoken too soon.

"I am…I mean I was…it's complicated, alright?!" came her troubled reply. How was she supposed to answer this, Caroline pondered, starting to pull at her hair nervously.

"Oh…I just…judging from the second toothbrush in the bathroom and these shirts hanging in your hall closet, I just assumed. Sorry," Stefan explained, clearly worried that he had angered her.

Taking a mental note to pack Klaus' things, she replied, "That's fine. It's just that I was with someone but I guess it's over now."

"Guess? You're not sure?"

"Yeah, look Stef, it's great that we re-connected and all but I really don't want to talk about it, ok?"

She couldn't be more clear that it was none of his business apart from actually saying those words. But it was just too soon and Caroline wasn't ready to be all chatty friendly with Stefan, at least when it came to talking about her problems. And it was perfectly fine, she realized.

Looking at her apologetically, he mumbled, "Sure," and then, after some consideration, added, "Look, Caroline, I don't have to know what's going on but I know you. Whatever it is, you'll get through it. You always do."

"I know," she shot him a knowing look and drew a certain amount of satisfaction from the small blush that crept upon his face, "But thank you anyway."

With an appreciative smile, Stefan rose from his seat and went to gather his things, explaining he had a chance to catch an earlier flight. Caroline walked him to the door, making small talk along the way with ease, even promising to give Elena a call once she was feeling up to it (though she wasn't especially looking forward to that conversation and it would probably still take quite some time to actually do it).

"Well, good luck with everything," she said standing in the threshold, giving Stefan a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"For you, too, Care. Ehm…don't be a stranger, ok? Call me if you ever need anything," he said earnestly, serious broody look that was so familiar adorning his face.

"Bye, Stefan." Placing a hasty peck on his cheek and giving him a small hug, Caroline thought he was probably the last person she would ask for relationship advice.

But, Caroline thought, as she closed the door and slumped against it, sighing heavily, Stefan had been right in one thing.

She _would_ get through this.

At the same time, on the other side of the door, a young blond man silently retreated down the hall, his heavy steps echoing along the walls, a bouquet of flowers he was holding soon landing in the nearest dumpster.

* * *

 ***really nervous here* So what did you think of this chapter? Caroline and Stefan's break-up? Their talk in the present time? Caroline's thoughts and reflections? The ending?  
**

 **Thanks for reading, I do hope you liked it and see you soon (a lot sooner this time) ;)**

 **MrsAgentCooper**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello, wonderful people! First of all, I was amazed by the response to this chapter, thank you so much! It was so great to read your opinions on final conclusion to Caroline and Stefan's past relationship AND the cliffhanger. Reading your reviews also helped me in figuring out how to move this story along (you know who you are!). I know some of you were expecting more angst and it's not exactly what's going to happen but I hope you won't be very disappointed. So, without further ado, there it goes :)**

 **Important: There is both a flashback and a time jump in this chapter so to clarify: flashback happens 4 moths before the gala events and time jump means 4 weeks after the gala events. Sorry if there's any confusion!**

* * *

He got out of the building as fast as he could. Seething in anger, the breeze of an early morning doing nothing to calm him down, Klaus stormed through the crowd of people walking around New York streets.

He must have been shooting thunders with his eyes as the people were hastily removing themselves from his path, his whole stance intimidating as he stomped in no particular direction.

His breathing ragged, he found himself unable to calm the storm that had broken out in his mind, one thought chasing after another, creating a whirlwind sucking all the rationality in. He passed by countless people and buildings, seeing nothing and feeling way too much, the sting of her betrayal puncturing his usually cold stance. But not when it came to Caroline. She was his weakness, his Achilles' heel, David to his Goliath. He had managed to go through most of his life and not let anyone in, as an outsider to his own family. Anger at Mikael for making his life hell and resentment towards his mother for never taking his side, flowing through his veins like poison, not allowing him to feel close to anybody and anything, except the company, his work, this mission he was on to prove his worth, however irrational it may have seemed.

Klaus had managed to go through countless flings and so, then his marriage and never really feel anything towards the women he had been with. Until Caroline came and marched on, crashing all of his beliefs and opinions, challenging him like no one had ever done, knocking down his defenses one by one and not taking his bullshit. And the wondrous part was, at first, she didn't even want to do that. Klaus had been the one to pursue her, knowing all too well it was something he shouldn't do, he was not a free man, after all. Nevertheless, he was done for the first time he laid his eyes on her. The first time she laughed softly at something he'd said. The first time she whispered his name, her voice raspy after he had kissed her senseless.

And then, she had finally given in to their mutual attraction and somehow, managed to turn the tables on him. The predator became the prey, so to speak. This was an uncharted territory for him. For the very first time, Klaus didn't have a game plan, with chart of risks and possible benefits, he lived in the moment, _for_ every little moment he could spend with Caroline.

Now, it felt as if she had thrust her hand inside his chest to rip his heart out and then cast it off but only after cordially stomping all over it.

How could she do this to him? They had been together just last night, the electrifying experience still very vivid in his mind and the morning after, she was busy entertaining some random bloke? Klaus was well aware Caroline had every right to be angry with him, for all the time it took him to realize what was most important but, bloody hell, they had been happy for so long and then she was saying it's over all of a sudden. Excuse him for taking time to figure out how his life would turn out to be with fresh divorce in the papers and without the job he had been after for years.

Especially seeing how she clearly hadn't wasted any time.

Except…the thought crossed his mind and made him stopped abruptly, causing the person walking behind to nearly crash into him. He took a look around, noticing his surroundings for the very first time in a while, simultaneously murmuring an apology to the middle-aged men who bumped into him. Having realized he was in the proximity of the park, he headed in that direction, trying to control his raging temper as he mulled over the realization that sprung to him all of a sudden. In his hot-headed fit, he may have jumped to conclusions, ones that were not so favorable to Caroline.

That guy he had seen her with, that wasn't some random bloke. It was Stefan, her ex. Now that he took a minute to really think about it, Klaus remembered that's the name Caroline called the man when she was letting him out of her apartment. And the way she gave him a peck on the cheek and that awkward hug, there was nothing sexual about it. It took him getting out of this haze to realize that.

He sat on the nearest bench and stared into the distance, trying to recall everything Caroline told him about the relationship with her ex-boyfriend. She wasn't the most forthcoming with the details, only confessed they had been friends long before becoming anything more and that he left her for his ex-girlfriend who also happened to be her friend. She said she would never play second fiddle to anyone again. Remembering the anger raising in his throat when he had listened to her then, a wish forming in his head to get this Stefan in his hands and teach him how _not_ to treat Caroline, how she didn't deserve any of it, Klaus realized two things.

One, Caroline would never sleep with Stefan. And two, even if she had, he had no right to be angry. In the end, he had been no better than him. Treated her no better.

The more Klaus thought about it, the more disgusted he became with his behaviour. He believed he had a right to feel confused and hesitant, getting a divorce now was the worst possible moment and he would need to re-evaluate everything. But Caroline had never made any demands, in the end, she just wanted to know there was a future for them, that when push came to shove, he would put her above his faux marriage, his ambitions, his job. It wasn't about sacrificing everything else in his life for her, she just wanted to know he would fight to make it work, that he would fight for _them_.

That she wouldn't be a second choice to him as well.

And what did he do? He snapped at her and insulted her because he was so blind with jealousy over that Lockwood pup. She didn't deserve it and what was more, she certainly deserved better. Chuckling at his actions, how he wanted to go to her apartment and win her over with some more empty promises and a bucket of flowers, Klaus finally understood what he really had to do if he were to get Caroline back, to earn her trust again, along with her heart.

He needed to up his game. Big time.

* * *

 _Four months ago…_

"Where are you taking me?" Her impatient voice resonated along the staircase of the townhouse they were in, heading up to the last floor. She had been prodding him, not-so-gently, about today's destination for all the way up here but Klaus had been unrelenting this time, however hard it was for him to say no to her.

He was actually extremely nervous for what he was about to show her, what he had almost never shared with anyone, not since his teenage days. But Mikael had taught him the hard way not to do that, not unless he wanted to be ridiculed.

"Klaus?"

"We're here sweetheart, you can stop your interrogation now. Not that it wasn't enjoyable to see you so wound up," he added teasingly and then let out a small gasp when she hit him in the arm playfully, even if it was more theatrical than anything else.

He dug out the keys from his pocket, unlocked the door and pushed it open, motioning Caroline to go inside first in response to her inquisitive glare.

"Is this where you kill me and hide the body?" she mused half-laughing as she stepped into the relatively vast space of his studio, the bright sun of Saturday noon shining through the floor to ceiling windows and lighting her silhouette. God, how he wanted to paint her like this.

"I don't know love, is it possible to be killed with pleasure?" he asked, eyebrow raised suggestively and then his lips widened in a grin when she huffed in annoyance at his evasive ways.

"Always thinking so high of yourself, Klaus," dismissing his poor attempts at avoidance, Caroline took a look around the room, her attention quickly drawn to the easel standing in the corner and the coffee table scattered with sketchbooks and pieces of paper filled with drawings.

Klaus watched her, his body rigid with tension as she strolled towards the table and picked up one of the sketches, this particular one of her on the night they had met. He heard a sharp intake of breath and then she gripped the first book in her reach, almost opening it before she stopped her movements, probably remembering he was there with her.

Caroline raised her gaze at him, as if asking for permission to pry further and he nodded in assent, though a little reluctantly. But it was why he'd decided to bring her here, after all. He wanted to share this with her, to show her how much she meant to him, even if he couldn't find the right words. It didn't mean he wasn't damn nervous about it, though.

She turned page after page of his drawings, biting her lip at one moment or smiling delicately the next and he stood there awkwardly, as if waiting for the Queen to reach her verdict. It was important to him to share this piece of himself with Caroline, to know her opinion, to show her how he viewed her, how beautiful she was to him, inside and out. No point in denying it.

"Did you do all these? Klaus…they're beautiful," she said, looking slightly stunned and then added, "I don't look like this though, especially in the morning."

It was the sketch he did of her one morning, on rare occasion when he could stay the night. He hadn't slept for some time, happy to hold her in his arms. He remembered he had been so tempted to wake her up with kisses and ravish her all over again but she looked so peaceful, smiling in her sleep, like she was just as happy as him. Her hair mussed and skin marked in some places with his stubble, she had never been more beautiful.

If only she could see herself as he did, the thought crossed his mind as he smiled at her and relied, "Of course you do, love. I believe I've never had a more captivating muse."

"Oh, I'm one of your many muses now? That's so good to hear," she taunted him, playfully but he could hear a hint of vulnerability in her voice and he hated it.

"On the contrary, love, I think you're the only muse I've ever had."

"How do you know I'm most captivating, then?" looking at him defiantly, she taunted him further but he knew she may have been joking, but she wanted reassurance, too.

"Because I want no other," Klaus said earnestly, trying to convey in this small sentence all of the things he felt but wasn't ready to say out loud. He took a few steps towards her and reached out to caress her face with his hand, lifting her chin so she would look at him.

She rolled her eyes, something she would do whether she thought he got too "cheesy" as she would put it, though Klaus knew it was also a way for her to stray from the subject that made her uncomfortable or…vulnerable. Placing a gentle kiss in the corner of her rosy lips, he took her hand and led her to sit on the couch with him, his hand busy grazing through the loose strands of her hair.

"This," he said, nodding towards the sketchbook she was still holding, "This is how I see you, Caroline. This is how you _are_. Radiant. Beautiful. Strong."

"I've never really shown these to anyone, you know."

Looking at him incredulously, she huffed then replied, "Of course, you have. I've seen your painting on the charity event, remember? And some others in different galleries in town."

"Those are very different, love. It's good for publicity that the Mikaelsons have "personal input" into the charities we're donating to and any recognition I get as a painter adds to the recognition of our family. Even Mikael can't deny that. But these," he pointed to the drawings, "These are personal. Intimate."

"That they are," Caroline admitted, browsing through them again, from the ones of her at work, nervously nipping at her pen to some portraying her at home, busy with chores, feral look of her eyes so typical for her when she was stress-cleaning. Then there was a whole bunch of Carolines in different state of undress. And they were all gorgeous, _she was gorgeous_ in all of them. There were others, too, not only of her but some of Rebekah as a teenager, Kol looking goofy after some girl, Elijah, serious even when he was, like, ten years younger. All incredibly good.

"So why didn't you follow through with this? You're obviously freakishly talented and, judging solely on the amount of sketches you have just on this table, a little bit obsessed with art, why not do something you like?"

Taking a moment to ponder her question, Klaus weighed his words as he decided how open he was willing to be with her. But…he brought Caroline here so she could get to know him better so what was the point in being evasive now?

 _All in_ it was.

"It was not that easy with Mikael, love. Naturally, he had never been particularly fond of me or my painting but once he found out I wasn't his son…," looking somewhere above her head, he got lost in the memories for a moment. "I remember this one time, I may have been twelve or thirteen, I was busy drawing a hummingbird I had seen during a school trip to Louisiana. Usually, I would be in my room but he had gone away on business so I felt quite safe. Except, he came back earlier. When he noticed what I was doing, he tore the sketchbook out of my hands and threw it into the fireplace. He didn't even say a word. He would, from time to time, telling me how useless this _hobby_ of mine was, how useless _I_ was. But that one time he said absolutely nothing and I can still recall how confused that had made me."

He was surprised how detached his own voice sounded, as if he did not care about it anymore and how well he had trained himself to believe it. A delicate touch of her fingertips grazed across his cheek which made him raise his eyes at her and he fully expected to see Caroline's face full of pity. That wasn't the case, though. Smiling at him, she sank her fingers into his hair and pulled him towards her, kissing him gently at first, her tongue lingering on his lips, as if savouring his taste, only to dip into his mouth next. It escalated quickly then and their mouths clashed against each other, Klaus' hands cradling Caroline's face as they were getting lost in the kiss. Hearing a low moan escape her lips, he felt a stab of arousal rush through his body but he held back. He wanted her, always, but he needed today to not be about sex. They needed it. So he slowed down his movements and tore his mouth away from her gently, placing soft feather-like kisses on her lips before backing away completely.

Her lips swollen and red, eyes glistening with not-so-well hidden lust and gasping for air, she was certainly a vision. Meeting his gaze, her eyes suddenly serious, she said, "Thank you for telling me."

He nodded and kissed the back of her hand, trying to convey all he wanted to say, not quite sure he'd be able to speak at this moment.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, biting her lip somewhat nervously, not knowing what to expect now that he cut their making-out session short.

Finally finding his voice, although croaking at first, he grinned and said, "Now I want to talk about you. Anything you want to tell me, Caroline. Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life."

"That might take some time, you know." Shifting on the couch, she snuggled into him and nuzzled his neck.

"We've got all day, love," he leaned and whispered in her ear, enjoying the way she shivered against him.

And they did exactly that, spent all afternoon talking, Caroline opening up to him more than ever before, the shadows slowly travelling across the living-room as the sun changed its position in the sky. She asked and she posed for him, this time completely knowingly, they laughed and kissed, ordered in and opened up a bottle of champagne. Sprawled on the couch, her feet in his lap with his hands busy giving her a massage, she went through all of his drawings.

It was a glorious day, just casual time spent together enjoying each other's presence, filled with whispers of secret dreams.

For one day it as absolutely perfect and both of them wished quietly it could be like this everyday.

* * *

 _Four weeks later…_

Caroline sighed heavily, glancing at the clock on her desk that showed just how much of a workaholic with no-life-whatsoever she had become in the recent weeks. It was 11 pm in the office and she could safely bet she was the last person on this floor working. In fact, it was her third night in a row this week that she stayed overtime and that was saying something, considering it was a freaking Wednesday. If she kept this up, she would get that junior partnership before she'd be able to spell the word 'promotion'.

Well, Caroline thought, that's probably what happens when your personal life crumbles to pieces. The last few weeks were horrible and that was an understatement of a year if she ever heard one. She couldn't sleep, busy playing over her last encounter with Klaus. His cruel words. And his frantic kisses. She still boiled with anger over his cruel unjustified accusations but, at the same time, completely subconsciously and unwillingly, she couldn't help but miss him.

The worst thing, though, was this strange apathy that had came over her and she just couldn't seem to shake it. To shake him. She thought that what she had gone through with Stefan was bad but now…Now she almost wished she had stayed in Chicago. She wouldn't have met Nik and she would never have felt this enormous whole in her life, she wouldn't have dreams that now would never come true, she wouldn't feel so complete only to have it snapped from her in an instant. But…she would have never met Nik…and Caroline honestly wasn't able to tell what was worse.

In the morning, she stood up, showered, made herself presentable and went to work. She was getting through the days, focusing on her work, chatting up with her colleagues when required and then repeated the motions the next day.

The night of the gala, she had to admit it to herself, she had actually a reasonably good time with Tyler. He was attentive enough and clearly into her and she couldn't point out one thing wrong with him, probably except his tendency to focus a little bit too much on himself. But also…she didn't shiver with excitement when they danced and his laugh was just not the deep timbre she was used to. And he didn't have dimples when he smiled, that was just not acceptable…

What was going on with Klaus, she didn't know. And wasn't even curious about it, or so she said repeatedly to herself. They hadn't seen each other since the gala. He even delegated all legal matters to Elijah so they wouldn't meet at work. Whether it was out of concern for her, to give her space or because he was angry or just done with her, she didn't know it either.

Absolutely not curious about it, as well. Or so she told herself.

In the end, Caroline couldn't be more grateful, really. She didn't need to be reminded of what might have been. Only, when working with Elijah, she would see the contemplative looks he gave her sporadically, making her think that he knew more about her relationship with Klaus than he ever let on.

She was broken out of her thoughts with the sound of stilettos clicking on the floor and at this hour, it could only mean one person.

"What the hell are you still doing here, Caroline?" she heard Katherine's worried-slash-outraged inquiry.

"There's this thing called work, I know you know this, Kat," she replied cheekily.

"Geez, thanks for this insight, but you know very damn well what I mean and don't deflect. It's almost midnight, for fuck's sake and you look like a bus ran you over. So, stop with this work bullshit and tell me," Katherine ended, sounding more concerned than anything else.

Caroline groaned and covered her face with her hands. She was steadily becoming pathetic, really. "You know what this is about, Kat."

"You mean WHO this is about. Boy, did he do a number on you. That's a Mikaelson for you."

"But that's the worst part, you know. I can't stop thinking about him. And I am so angry with him but, simultaneously I'm aware that I knew about her. It's not like he lied to me. And he never promised me anything…"

"Oh, please." Katherine cut in. "It's not like he was an innocent victim either. Don't go whitening his character. He sought you out. Pursued you. And you were with him almost a year, he spent more time with you than his own wife, add grand gestures and romantic drawings, if that's not a promising behaviour, I don't know what is."

"He wasn't really pursuing me…we were friends at first, I guess," she concluded clumsily, not knowing what they really were anymore.

"Honey" Kat shot her a slightly pitiful look, "You could never be mere friends, get used to it."

"I don't know, Kat. Right now I just want to forget and move on, I'm trying so hard to do just that and the next minute I think that I'll never be able to."

"Well, if it's any consolation, from what Elijah told me, Klaus had been unusually fed up this last weeks. Wait a minute, did I say unusually? I meant more than his average jerk self. And apparently he had moved out of his and Hayley's apartment and didn't even tell anyone where he was staying. Started skipping work."

"What?! And you're telling me just now?" she exclaimed.

Now Katherine looked just offended. "Care, did you really need me to remind you of him? And even so…," she seemed somehow reluctant to end that sentence.

"And even so, having moved out, he didn't contact me, ergo, wants nothing to do with me," Caroline sounded defeated. And she really resented that sympathizing look on Katherine's face.

"Ok! Enough with the pity party! We're going to my place, I have a stash of tequila for such occasions, we're going to sanitize Klaus out of your mind."

If only that was possible, Caroline thought. She could bet it would take a hell lot of more than a bottle of tequila. Like maybe a partial lobotomy or something.

* * *

 **So how was it? What did you think of Klaus' road to self-discovery? His suspicious behaviour weeks later? Is he really ignoring Caroline?**

 **Tell me your thoughts, please!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Kate ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello lovelies! I just want to thank you all for your support when it comes to this story. Real life and other writing projects unfortunately prevent me from being more consistent with updates but I so appreciate all of you that bare with me :)**

 **The first part in italics is a flashback - also, the name of the restaurant I used is made up, I didn't want to dish on an actual establishemnt, lol.**

 **I hope you like it :)**

* * *

 _Klaus was in a weird mood._

 _And Caroline got it, he had planned this romantic outing for them and everything that might have gone wrong, did._

 _They had been away on a business trip in San Francisco, carrying on takeover negotiations with an up-and-coming software company on behalf of Mikaelson Corp. Caroline had been pleasantly surprised when Alaric had approached her with proposition to handle this particular case. It was a tough one and definitely a material for at least a junior partner, not an associate. She didn't question it though, excited for a new challenge and eager to make an impression._

 _After a particularly tiring day of back and forth between Klaus and board members of the target company, he invited her to the new hottest restaurant in the city, Prime (how ironic that turned out to be). Caroline was pretty excited about it - they didn't get to go out like this in New York, it would be like an actual date. Still, it carried somewhat bittersweet tune when she let herself ponder over it._

 _They only got to do this out of town. Otherwise they had to hide._

 _She heard a deep sigh and looked at Klaus, his expression almost pained as he rested his head against the wall of hotel elevator. Over the course of the night, he had been growing more and more irritated - partly, she didn't really blame him, it had been one disastrous evening._

 _When they arrived at the restaurant, Caroline all glammed up in her favourite little red dress and raciest set of lingerie, it turned out there had been a mix-up with their reservation. Klaus was furious but there was little he could do, as they were confronted with the least corruptible maitre-d' ever. Either they would have to wait forever or be seated near the kitchen, the worst place ever._

 _Having chosen option two, soon they had come to regret it - it was loud, smelly and they could just forget about the intimate atmosphere with the staff passing them every few minutes. The waiter spilled wine on her dress - even if it was red, it still stained. Everytime they really got into talking or flirting, they were interrupted by someone passing by or clashing sounds coming from the kitchen. They finished the meal as fast as they could, not really enjoying it, exchanging few words here and there. Honestly, both of them sighed with relief after leaving the restaurant - and solemnly swearing never to eat there again._

 _Determined to salvage the evening, Klaus proposed to take a romantic walk through the streets, San Francisco at night looking splendid. For a while, it was all going good, until they got caught by heavy rain. Caroline wanted to make the most of it, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. However, it was obvious that Klaus' mood was abruptly deteriorating and to be honest, it annoyed her a little. Couldn't he just try a little to enjoy the time they got to spend together? Sure, it hadn't all gone according to plan but still, it didn't warrant this kind of bad mood on his part._

 _The sound of the elevator broke Caroline out of her thoughts and she stepped out, Klaus following her to her room._

" _You know, if you're in such a foul mood, you can go to your room. No need to suffer through the rest of the night with me," she remarked bitterly, throwing her coat on the nearest chair as she went in._

" _Well, given tonight was a bloody disaster, I think my foul mood is damn justified, love," Klaus nearly barked out._

" _Was that my fault? Because you sure as hell are taking it out on me," she stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, her posture defensive._

 _It was as if all his anger evaporated instantly, he just looked resigned, sighing deeply and pinching his nose._

" _I'm sorry. I just wanted it to be perfect sweetheart, I've planned everything, asked Alaric to assign you the case, so I could tell you…"_

" _You did what?!" she cut him off, little flames of anger slowly rising in her chest at his words. "Klaus, how could you, you can't just meddle with my work like that. And what he must think about me, you could've as well told him that we're sleeping together!"_

" _Sweetheart…" he started gently, seeing her distress._

" _Don't. Ugh, I'm just so furious with you right now!" she snapped, glaring at him and pulling at her hair with her hands._

 _The truth was, Caroline was not only angry, she was disappointed. Firstly, because Klaus had gone behind her back and done something that could very well undermine her working relationship with Alaric. Secondly, she had been so excited to get this assignment and felt like her work had been appreciated, only to now find out it was actually her boyfriend who requested her presence._

 _All in all, it just sucked._

" _Will you let me explain, love?" Klaus asked, taking a tentative step towards her._

 _His tone was somewhat soothing and Caroline nodded in confirmation. It's not like he could've made her angrier and maybe, just maybe, she had jumped to conclusions._

" _I did talk to Alaric about you. I pointed out how good of a job you've been doing lately with Mikaelson Corp. cases. I did want him to give you this case too. But only if he thought you could handle it," he saw she was about to interrupt him again and went on. "Let me finish. This is an important business deal for me, Caroline. I wouldn't drag you here for purely personal reasons, unless I was certain you were up for the challenge. And Alaric wouldn't give you this case if he considered you incompetent," he placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes searching._

 _Her fierce gaze met his when she asked, "Promise me you won't go behind my back like this again?"_

" _I promise."_

 _Relief washing over her, Caroline rested her forehead on his chest, Klaus' arms enveloping her. So he hasn't really undercut her with her boss. He hasn't brought her here as an entertainment. He just went about it the wrong way. All the tension from the evening and their almost-fight easing up at once, Caroline found herself giggling softly. in the end, she couldn't help but laugh out loud, the vibrant sound reverberating against Klaus' chest._

 _He leaned back, sending her an amused glance and she just laughed more._

" _It's just...could that date go any more horrible?" Caroline quipped, leaning into his touch when he brushed his thumb across her flushed cheek._

 _As Klaus admired her radiant smile, bright expressive eyes only slightly dimmed by the unshed tears of this evening, her graceful patience through the whole ordeal while he reverted to his grumpy ways - he realized he couldn't hold it in anymore._

" _I love you."_

" _What?" she let out, clearly startled._

" _That's why I was so irritated today hasn't turned out how I wanted to. This was supposed to be a business trip but also a romantic getaway. And I wanted to make it memorable but that bloody restaurant messed everything up. I even got you a bracelet, it got infinity…"_

 _The stream of words was stopped by Caroline, placing a finger on his lips and indicating him to be quiet. It was her time to be amused but honestly, she had never seen Klaus so flustered and it sent all kinds of tingly feelings down her body. "I don't care what you got me right now. Just shut up and kiss me," she whispered, her fingers diving into his hair and pulling him down._

 _His face looming just over hers, curving in a smile, he answered, "As you wish, love." Then, their lips met and she gasped as his arms enveloped her in a tight embrace, his tongue delving into her mouth, caressing and exploring. Caroline closed her eyes, taking it all in, the frantic beat of his heart against her chest, his scruff brushing past her sensitive skin, soft mewls that she soon realized were coming from her._

 _Stopping the kiss to breathe in, she looked at Klaus, mesmerized by his penetrating gaze, his eyes dilated and darkened with lust. But there was something more hiding there, she realized as she stoked his jaw, earning a low satisfied purr from him. The moment carried on, the room filled only with their shallow breathing and rustle of their hands skimming along skin. And then, there was no telling who moved or touched first, they were melted together, kissing, frantically shedding clothes, consuming. The last of their underwear marked the way as they headed to the bedroom, their hands busy roaming each other' bodies, wishing to explore as if it was their very first time._

 _As her legs hit the edge of the bed, Klaus stopped and flung her onto it, following her seconds later. He hovered over her, his eyes raking over her exposed body appreciatively. Caroline blushed slightly under his admiring gaze, feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden._

" _Beautiful," he whispered against her ear, covering her body with his and Caroline's momentary worries faded away. His mouth lingered on her neck, sucking and biting and then he moved lower. Just as it started fast, now Klaus was taking his time, worshipping every inch of her body, disregarding her impatient pleads for more as she dragged her nails into his back. Soon, she was quivering with need, her skin burning against his, tension coiling in her abdomen. Just as the thought that she couldn't take anymore slipped her mind, Klaus slid into her slick heat, his breath hot on her neck. They moved in unison, slowly building up the rhythm, their bodies sweaty and warm._

 _Caroline had never felt like this, so full, so complete, so...loved. She closed her eyes as Klaus hit a particularly sensitive spot, moaning in pleasure._

" _Look at me, love," came his strained whisper, his voice rough. In response, Caroline opened her eyes and met his intense gaze boring into her. As he steadily brought both of them to orgasm, his moves tortuously slow yet hard, she could feel her heart bursting, burning to say it back._

 _But she couldn't. In her mind, she wasn't ready to do that yet, to expose herself to that much vulnerability. And then Caroline couldn't think at all, as they tipped over the edge at the same time, trembling, gasping for air, their breaths melting together. Klaus' head rested on her chest, her fingers naturally sinking into his hair, slipping through his curls and scraping his scalp, making him purr in pleasure against her skin at the caress._

 _Their breathing evened out as they lay like that and Caroline smiled, amused when she realized Klaus had fallen asleep like this._

" _I love you too," she murmured softly, barely moving her lips._

* * *

 _Present time_

Klaus was sitting in the dark, rays of moonlight forming a compelling mosaic on the walls of his new apartment. Well, it was both his apartment and _a studio_.

He had moved out of his and Hayley's apartment a couple of weeks ago, after having engaged in a long talk about their marriage that had been long overdue. Surprisingly, or perhaps utterly unsurprisingly, it wasn't even painful. Hayley admitted that she had been seeing someone, some guy that she'd met at the charity function for city's animal shelter. Klaus almost laughed at the irony of that, the memory of his first meeting with Caroline still so fresh in his mind.

 _Oh, the serendipitous ways of charity events._

He told Hayley about Caroline as well, it seemed fair - with their relationship coming to an end, the least they could do was being honest with each other. They parted ways without regrets and Klaus realized that if it hadn't been for Caroline, he might have spent the rest of his life with a person that left him mild, dull and indifferent.

Staring at the divorce papers in his hands, he mused how fast the proceedings could be, given you had enough money to spring on the lawyers. It also didn't hurt that for once he and Hayley had managed to actually agree on something. When he filed for divorce, he didn't realize it yet but now, the relief he felt was overwhelming, It was as if he could breathe for the very first time since forever. He was free. And not only from his wife, from Mikael as well.

The moment he heard the news, Mikael made it clear he would do anything in his power to sway the board against his candidacy for CEO. To be honest, Klaus didn't even mind that much. To be even more honest, now that he had lived through weeks of hell that was life without Caroline, he wasn't able to grasp what was so important about this position in the first place. Whatever he would do, he could never gain Mikael's respect or acceptance and that was ok, he finally understood. Caroline was his light, she accepted him, she wanted _him_ , she challenged him, never took his bullshit when he was in one of his jerk fits. She made him feel alive, inspired, sky more blue and days more sunny, however cliché that may sound.

What was even more important though, it was Caroline who inspired one more life-changing decision. After hearing Mikael's petty threats, he simply walked out and handed his resignation to the Board. Gone were the days of Klaus Mikaelson, the CFO, pretender to the throne of Mikaelson's empire. He still owned 20% of the shares and no one would dare to take that back from him.

But it was time to stop just living by and start living his life.

So he had followed the next logical step and signed a lease on a beautiful victorian building that was perfectly suited for an art gallery, with a second floor that now acted as both his apartment and a studio.

As he was signing the documents, Klaus realized he wasn't only doing it for Caroline. Yes, one of his reasons, probably one of the most important ones, was their future together but that was not all. It was for _his_ future as well. Yes, leaving Caroline's apartment building after the night of the gala, seeing her with Stefan, made him rethink his priorities, made him consider his next move when it came to her but, letting go of his CEO ambitions wasn't simply a move.

It was letting go of his demons.

Klaus knew he had chosen wisely. He knew he needed to get her back if only she would take him. Since their parting, he had avoided visiting her firm, sending Elijah in his stead back when he was still employed at Mikaelson Corp. And then his presence wasn't necessary anymore and he got consumed by all the changes in his life. Still, he needed to see her desperately, missed her like hell - but for once in his life, he decided not to be selfish. Until he knew how to put everything back together, he couldn't see her and only cause her more pain.

With everything that had happened between them, Klaus knew that those divorce papers and a shiny new gallery wouldn't be enough to get her back. It would take effort and trying and taking small tentative steps. But he was ready to do it all and the only thing he could hope for was that Caroline would be willing to take a chance and forgive him.

Glancing at the familiar painting adorning the wall, at least for the time being, he smirked, recalling the number of favours he had to call and people he had to pay in order to get this one. But it was a first gesture of his retribution and even if it was only this, a gesture, he hoped Caroline would see the sentiment behind it.

Now all he could do was finally get himself out there and face the music - and honestly, Klaus hadn't been more scared in his life.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

It was late in the evening and Caroline was sitting in a kitchen, considering whether to open yet another pack of ice cream or if it would actually put her on the brink of sugar coma. The last few days hadn't really been any easier to go through than a previous few weeks but she had managed to cut down her hours a little. She had even gone out with Kat and Bonnie for a girls' night, even if she had been thinking about a certain Mikaelson half the time.

However, the problem was that with all this free time she had no choice but to think about him. Logically, she knew she needed to move on, it was a healthy thing to do. Still, Caroline couldn't stop analyzing what Katherine had told her about Klaus's recent behaviour. It was highly unusual. If he and Hayley had split up, why didn't he call her? Surely, he would want her to know if there was a divorce on the way?

Or maybe Nik didn't want that at all?

Maybe the whole CEO thing was just an excuse and she was nothing but a distraction to him? When they'd been together, Caroline felt cherished beyond anything she had known before. But what if these were only her feelings and Klaus wanted nothing more than a few tumbles in the sheets? He said he loved her but still, didn't actions speak louder than words?

Caroline knew was that she needed to be done with all that self-doubting. He might have been the one for her but if Klaus didn't appreciate her the way she deserved and just didn't feel the same way, it was time to swallow that bitter truth and start anew.

Determined to follow on her resolution, Caroline pushed the thoughts of Klaus and another pack of ice cream away. Moving on meant no more indulging in the ice cream therapy.

Reaching for her calendar, she decided to find the free time for the next girl outing. When she was about to call Kat to figure out the details, the sound of the doorbell rang across her apartment. Frowning, Caroline approached the door, thinking who the hell would want to visit her this late.

As soon as she opened the door, the answer to this question became clear, the reason behind her emotional turmoil and the object of her recent thoughts staring right back at her, wearing his signature smirk.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus."

* * *

 ***squirms nervously*I know, cliffhanger yet again BUT we're slowly coming to an end and I promise good things to happen now! What are your thoughts? Comments? What do you think of Klaus' actions now? How did you like first ILU?**

 **Thank you for reading and till next time,**

 **Kate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: As per usual, it has been longer than I wanted since my last update. One reason for it is, that although I knew how I wanted Klaroline's conversation to go, putting it into words was a challenge.**

 **Thank you for all the amazing reviews (favs/follows too) and welcome to all the new readers ;) I hope you like this one, I certainly had a lot of fun writing this one, especially one part of it.**

* * *

"Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus…" she let out, breathless. "What are you doing here?"

Knuckles of her hand paled as she clutched onto the doorframe desperately. Seeing Klaus now, after all these weeks of tension, quiet longing and self-doubt, was like a kick to her stomach. Pulling a carpet from under her feet. Breath stolen from her lungs.

Just now, she had decided to move on and forget all about him, about what they had. Naturally, that would be the exact moment he chose to show up, all these unresolved feelings she had been harbouring for the last few weeks flooding her like a tidal wave.

"We need to talk," he replied solemnly.

"Now you want to talk?" Caroline bristled through her teeth. A jolt of anger pierced her skin, anger that had been simmering just underneath for quite some time. Before she could filter her thoughts, take what she was about to say into consideration, the words were out of her mouth. "Because I've got nothing to say to you. Except for one thing. Goodnight," she went about to close the door but his hand flattened on the frame stopped her. His intense gaze hold hers and there was a storm of emotions in his eyes.

Doubt. Unease. Warmth. Hunger. Need.

"Love, I understand that you're angry…" his voice was hoarse when he spoke but Caroline cut in immediately. She refused to be taken away by that storm.

"Angry? I was angry a month ago. Now I'm just annoyed," she scoffed.

"So at least that's back to normal then." There was nothing but confusion in her eyes so he added, "I have some very fond memories of times when you were annoyed with me."

"This is the time you choose to joke?" she rebuked him, unimpressed. "Because it won't persuade me to let you in any quicker."

Klaus bashfully stared down at his feet, clearly pondering over what to say next. His tongue swiftly swept over his lower lip, in a gesture she had learnt to recognize as a nervous one (or what he did right before kissing her - that was not an option this time, though). The heavy drawn out seconds of silence had passed before he finally looked up, his gaze filled with resolve and this unapologetic yearning that was reserved exclusively for her.

"You're right. The truth is…" Klaus sighed as he leaned against the doorframe, his eyes fixed on her. "I'm nervous, sweetheart. I know I've fucked up. And looking back...on how I treated you that night, at the function… It was not right nor was it fair. And then I went radio-silent for weeks," he paused when she let out a loud huff. "I'm here to explain myself. Will you let me in?"

Fidgeting under his fierce gaze, Caroline thought of all the reasons why she should end this here and now. The thing was, she simply couldn't see herself do it. Something in her, a deep and profound scrap of a feeling, lingering to fester like an unhealed wound, prevented her from saying ' _no_ '. Ever present dissonance of what one wanted and of what was _needed_. Logically, Caroline was fully aware the best choice for her mental well-being would be to put a definite end to her relationship with Klaus. Emotionally, she realized she would never be able to get over all the _could've/would've beens_. She needed to hear what he had come to say and whatever followed, she would deal with it. As she always did.

"Come in," she spoke, her voice steady with a barely audible tremble of vulnerability.

Minutes passed painfully slow and he hadn't said a word yet as they were standing in her living room. Klaus was doing his best to gather his scattered thoughts, words that had seemed so simple in his head earlier but couldn't come out of his mouth now. Looking around, he took in the images of all the happy memories, stolen moments spent with Caroline in her apartment.

He didn't want to just _steal_ moments from her anymore.

He wanted it all.

Her impatient huff filled out the silence before she spoke, "You said you wanted to talk, Klaus. So, by all means, _talk_."

So impatient, his Caroline.

Her words breaking through the cluster of his thoughts, Klaus did as he was told. He talked.

He mentioned, summarizing, what he had been busy with lately. Putting his marriage with Hayley to long-deserved rest. Parting with ghosts that had kept haunting him, comprehension that had come, perhaps, just a tad too late, realization that living his life in accordance to Mikael's whims, seeking his approval, was not a way to go. Moving out, quitting, setting up a gallery. Letting go.

Caroline listened carefully, her face a mirage of conflicting emotions and Klaus had no way of knowing where they would end up once he finished. He told her how unfair it was to her, their whole relationship, the way he settled for taking when all he had ever wanted was to give her everything. No excuses. Only promise of something better.

He could do better.

"Caroline, _love_ ," Klaus took a few tentative steps forward, reached for her hand and closed it in his. "I am...so sorry." The words came out raspy, unused but he knew they were right. "I wasn't ignoring you these past few weeks. I just needed time to pull myself back together. I…"

Jerking away her hand, Caroline cut in, "Well, it sure felt as if you were. Ignoring me. I can understand why but still...Couldn't you just say so?"

"I've seen you. With Stefan, after that night. I was coming to apologize and you were here, with him," he said, quietly.

"Seriously, Klaus?!" she was really angry now.

"Will you let me finish? I was angry, at first. I know I would have no right to be," he added fast as she was about to interrupt. "And soon, I realized that nothing could've happened between you two. You're not like that. But it got me thinking and what I understood was, if we were to have a chance, I had to face my demons, like you did. And I needed to be alone doing that. It was about me, not about you."

Just as it had flared, her anger simmered down. She could understand his reasoning. It hurt, not to be involved, but she could, perhaps, move past that. But there were other things she might not be able to.

Caroline turned away from him, his face, his dimples, his gaze, everything about him far too distracting to form a reasonable response. Pulling her hair in frustration, her heart seemed set to beat out of her chest when she whispered, "How can we begin again? With how everything between us started, the affair, the arguments, all of it?" Moving back to face him, she carried on, "What if it was all there was to it? Sneaking around, the secrecy, the thrill of the chase. With that gone, will we be the same?"

"Who cares how it started?!" Klaus snapped, his angry growl reverberating across the room. He saw her flinch and immediately, his tone turned gentle, yet his words still earnest. "I want _you_. I know this. I'm as certain of it as I've been of nothing else my entire life." Stepping towards her, he cupped her cheek, smiling when she instinctively leaned into his touch. "Give me a chance. Give us a second chance, Caroline."

Shifting closer, their faces only inches apart, he could feel her breath brushing his jaw. They stood like this as the minutes passed, revelling in the closeness that had been missing these past weeks. Caroline didn't know who moved first but there they were, lips melting together, hot, greedy, consuming, in a kiss that had her toes curling. His arms wandered to lock around her waist, cradling her lithe body as she raised her hands to palm his face. Sighing into his mouth while he was nipping at her lower lip, Caroline deepened the kiss, her tongue sweeping over his. Her fingers ran through his blonde curls, tugging at them as Klaus' calloused hands roamed under her shirt, exploring and demanding.

She got lost in sensations, the caress of his lips and the warmth of his body enveloping her in a small cocoon of need. It would be so easy to fall back into his arms, into his bed, into...them. To add fuel to the fire that was burning between them and leave all the questions behind. But to what end?

Those thoughts crossing her mind pushed Caroline back into reality and in an instant, she tore herself away from Klaus, taking a few long steps back to put more distance between them. Immediately, he strode in her direction, only to be halted by the serious look on her face, her eyes conveying a desperate need for her own space. For what she knew she should do, she needed a clear mind and that would be impossible with Klaus so near.

"Take a chance, Caroline," he repeated with this intense piercing look of his fixed one her. She could see the storm behind his eyes and how he barely contained himself to stay away. Flicking his tongue across his lips, he added quietly, "Please…"

A sharp intake of breath.

Her heart _beat, beat, beat_ in her chest.

Silence never rang so loud in her ears.

Caroline didn't know if it was the word he had so rarely used or the utterly vulnerable look on his face that tipped the scales. Or maybe, in the end, she wasn't ready to give them up just yet. At the same time, as much as Klaus wanted her to, she wasn't able to take this giant leap of faith either. She had dived head first with no regards for consequences the first time they had met and it had done her no favours in the aftermath. One _"please"_ could sweep all their issues under the rug but where would it take them in the long run?

She had no intentions of finding out.

"Klaus, I...I don't know what to say to you. The truth is, you've hurt me and showing up now with promises and apologies doesn't magically make things go away." Klaus looked as if he was about to cut in so she added quickly, "Please, let me finish. I am so happy for you, that you've decided to follow what you want and not what is expected of you. And I am so proud. That you've taken risks, put the past behind. I couldn't be more proud and Mikael can go to hell because he doesn't deserve an ounce of your time. He never had," she inhaled deeply, gathering herself to go on. "But...it doesn't change the fact that when we were together, you chose the firm, you chose _him_ over me. You made me feel like I wasn't enough. I promised myself I would never put myself in this position, and there I was, second best all over again. And even if you were married, I never thought _you_ would make me feel this way and it hurts so much more."

"Caroline, I was a fool but I promise you..." he started but she was having none of it.

"But that's the thing, Klaus. There is no promise you can make that I will believe. What I'm trying to say is...I'm not saying no. But just like you did, I need time now. You need to give me more time," she let out, awaiting his response.

Klaus felt his muscles relax, unaware just how much they had tensed when Caroline had been speaking. An absolving feeling of relief washed over him. She wasn't rejecting him. He hadn't messed things up between them beyond repair and there was still hope. But just as quickly as he had calmed, Klaus felt his body tighten with new determination. Caroline hadn't outright refused but she hadn't granted them an open chance either. If it was time that she needed to trust him again, to believe in _them_ , he would give it to her. But this time, he wouldn't sit idly by and wait for things to get better. He would remind her of all that was so good, so wonderful in their relationship.

Caroline needed time to trust him again?

He would show her that she could trust him, that there was nothing else more important than her. It was what she deserved and it was what she would get., no more, no less.

"Alright, sweetheart. I understand," he replied as she stared at him suspiciously, apprehensive to find him so agreeable. And she was right. "But don't think giving you time equals staying away from you on my part. I've let you down before but I won't make the same mistakes again. I intend to show you how much you mean to me. Because you mean the world and I shall make certain that you know it."

"Klaus," a whisper escaped her lips as Caroline shifted, flustered under his gaze.

It made him smirk at how adorable she looked, clearly disconcerted by his words. "I will see you soon, love," his voice carried a promise, one he meant to deliver on. Still holding her gaze as he took a few steps backwards, Klaus turned around and walked out of Caroline's apartment, gently closing the door behind him.

Caroline stood in the same spot for what felt like ages, slowly taking in what had just happened. Coming around from the spiraling cycle of her thoughts, she approached the door and locked it, her forehead resting on the cold flat surface. Klaus' reaction wasn't what she'd expected but then, he'd always had a way to keep her on her toes. She recalled his words, his face displaying confidence and tenacity while he had assured her he would fight for them. It spelled incoming trouble but, over all the worries and doubts, Caroline couldn't help the reluctant smile curving her lips.

* * *

In the late afternoon several days later, Caroline strode into her apartment, huffing in exasperation. She shoved the enormous box of her favourite chocolates, that had been delivered to her office earlier that day, on the counter, unloading her frustration on the innocent treat.

It seemed that, after having understood that she wouldn't be running right back into his arms, Klaus had decided to start an unceremonious and shameless campaign to win her back. Throughout the entire week, he had been sending her flowers, little gifts, sketches. And the worst of it? He hadn't sent her some mindless, overpriced presents, bought simply in an attempt to get back into her good graces.

No.

It that had been the case, if Klaus had tried to take an easy way and bribe her with gifts, Caroline would have had no problem telling him off. The problem was, each thing he had given her was so endearingly thoughtful, it could be only seen as a small (or not so small) token of affection. And then, there had been notes attached to them, each one heartfelt and intended to sweep her off her feet, not with flattery - but honesty.

He hadn't just sent her flowers - they'd been her favourite, ones that she had confessed ages ago, reminded her of home.

 _They remind me of home, too, because you are my home -_ the damn note said.

Pastries from the restaurant they had eaten in after their first "morning-after".

Sketch of her smiling, with caption that he would be happy to draw just her smile for the rest of his life. And that he would do everything to keep her smiling just as long.

A small cabinet for her home office that she had been after for months but couldn't find the fitting one. That one had been perfect and just her taste.

The painting of a snowflake that had been auctioned the night they had met (how he had found it, Caroline didn't want to know), with a note stating he would be forever grateful that particular piece had caught her attention.

And now the freaking chocolates with the card that said he just wanted to sweeten her day and that was a reason enough to send them.

If that was Klaus' concept of giving her time, he had certainly misunderstood the term. Caroline couldn't simply dismiss those gestures, not when they spoke volumes of how well he knew her. On the other hand, he didn't try to contact her in any other way and that only added to her frustration. If he was waiting for her cave in and call him, he would be sorely disappointed.

Damn, if Caroline let him irritate her into reaching out first.

The sound of the doorbell rang across the room and Caroline's heart filled with sense of dread. She had had it with unexpected visits recently - and wasn't sure she could handle another one.

This time, fortunately, it was a pleasant surprise. Or so, she hoped.

"Enzo? What are you doing here? What did you do?" she asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Me?" the man put hands on his chest, feigning offence. "Absolutely nothing, Gorgeous. It's you I'm worried about," he added more seriously, casting a deeply concerned look her way.

Enzo had been one of her best friends since college. They had met during her freshman year, in the circumstances that made her laugh till this day. She had run across the Brit after some wild dorm party as he'd been trying in vain to get into his room, clad only in female red thong (a terribly long story but suffice it to say, it'd been a bet gone wrong). Taking pity on the guy, Caroline had invited him to her room so he could wait for his roommate to come back from lectures and get him some clothes, along with the room key.

Despite his poor attempts at flirting, which she had promptly rebuffed, Enzo had turned out to be more than just charm and cheap tricks, and over time, they had formed friendship that outlasted her ties with Mystic Falls, Elena and Stefan.

"How come?" she asked, inviting him inside. "You really shouldn't be."

"Cut the crap, Gorgeous. You don't think I can tell when you're sulking, even over the phone? Not that it's not adorable," he quipped, flopping onto the nearest armchair. "It's just been going on entirely too long."

Before Caroline had a chance to respond, another sharp long noise resounded through her apartment and she knew only one person who rang the bell that way.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exhaled, lagging to open the door, Katherine Pierce sauntering right through when she finally did.

"Took you long enough," Kat drawled, stopping in her track at the sight of Enzo, who immediately perked up from his chair and rushed to stand in front of her.

"And who might you be, beautiful?" he crooned, lifting her hand to plant a small kiss on it.

"Charming," she simply stated, raking over the man's form from head to toe shamelessly. "British, hot and with a questionable charm. You surely have a type, Caroline."

"Like you have a right to judge. And he's just a friend, Kat," Caroline mumbled, walking up to the kitchen and taking out the bottle of vodka from the fridge. She needed alcohol for this. And a strong one at that, she thought while mixing the beverage with some juice and ice, then pouring it to three glasses.

"Oh please, Elijah's far too gentlemanly for cheap charm, you know it," having said this, Katherine turned back to Enzo. "Katherine Pierce. I'm sure you've heard of me," she snatched a glass from Caroline and sat on the sofa, crossing her legs, her impossibly high heels on display.

"Cheeky. I like you already. Lorenzo Augustine. Enzo for friends and from what Gorgeous told me, I'm sure we will be excellent friends," he drawled, mirth in his dark brown eyes.

"Eww, Enzo, how many times I have to tell you? No hitting on my friends!" Caroline jabbed, taking a huge gulp from her glass as she settled on the sofa next to Katherine.

"It's actually fortunate we're both here at the same time. Caroline seems to be in a dire need of friendtervention," he continued as if he didn't hear her.

"Oh, I know that. She's been annoyed the whole week but today she actually charged out of the office like a raging bull so I thought something must have really set her off," Kat responded, ignoring the dirty look Caroline cast her way.

Her words seemed to trouble Enzo. "It's not Stefan, again, is it? Has he been bothering you since the last time?" he prodded and then sighed in blatant relief when Caroline shook her head in denial. "Never liked that one. His hair's too perfect."

Katherine nodded even though she had never seen Stefan nor his hair. "Nah, I bet it's my thick-headed future brother-in-law. What had he done this time?"

"Yes, Gorgeous. If he's troubling you, just say one word and I'll make it go away."

That earned a scoff from Kat, "Please, as if anyone could deter Klaus from doing what he's set on doing. Well, apart from Caroline, maybe," she quipped, scowling when the blonde nudged her in the ribs, almost causing her to spill her drink.

"Hey, Cheeks, I thought we were friends," Enzo baited, feigning hurt.

They carried on in the similar tune for a few minutes, bickering merrily like a pair of old friends. Katherine was just in the middle of recapping Klaus' recent stream of gifts to Enzo when Caroline finally snapped.

"Ok, that's enough! If this is your idea of helping, I think I'll pass. I don't need you two ganging up on me," she grumbled and then added, "I have enough on my plate as it is!"

"Oh, we know, Caroline. We're not getting out until you tell us what got your panties in such a twist," came Kat's blunt reply.

Enzo shot her a chastising look and then averted his gaze to Caroline. "What Cheeks is trying to say is...Please tell us what's troubling you and we might be able to help."

The wall of tension Caroline had been feeling lately broke and what followed was an avalanche of words, confusion and curses on Klaus Mikaelson and the day she had met him. This time, her friends listened attentively and slowly sipping their drinks as she uncovered all her frustrations, the biggest one being a certain Englishman. When her rambling ended, Katherine and Enzo exchanged a knowing glance, quickly settling who would speak first.

"Gorgeous, don't you think you're…" he trailed off, reluctant to finish the thought.

"Overreacting?" Kat had no such qualms. "You've asked the man for time. And he's actually giving it to you, all the same making it clear that he's not leaving you alone. Isn't that what angered you the last time? That you haven't heard from Klaus for weeks?"

"You can't have it both ways, Gorgeous. It seems to me that you know very well you want to give it a chance. And that's what's making you so angry, because your rational mind hasn't caught up with that yet," Enzo added gently.

Caroline stared at them both, reflecting silently how well they knew her. Because however uncomfortable the truth was, they both nailed it. She did want to forgive Klaus and put it all behind them. At the same time, it was the most frightening thing. If they went there again and it didn't work out, it would hurt ten times worse than it had hurt before.

"I just don't want to get hurt again," she croaked. "We started off as a dirty little secret, how can anything good come off from that?"

"And Elijah and I started as a secret office fling, so what?" Katherine countered.

"Believe me, there was nothing secret about," Caroline rolled her eyes, recalling the obvious sneaking around of the couple the first few weeks after they had hooked up.

"My point is, don't cross him out because of that. No relationship is perfect. And while yours might have started as a simple affair, we both know it hasn't been just that for a very long time."

"Cheeks here is right. No matter how much you want to, things will never be perfect. And I know it's not your style, Gorgeous, but just let it be for now. The man who's so persistent to win your affection won't stay silent for long. You said you needed time so give it time," Enzo threw in his piece.

Damn them both for being so insightful.

"I hate it when you're right," Caroline groaned. "And you," she added, glaring at Katherine who looked entirely too happy with herself.

"At your service," the cheeky brunette quipped. "Now pour us another one, the vodka's getting warm."

The rest of the evening passed quickly among drinks and quick banter (Katherine definitely enjoyed sparring verbally with Enzo as much as she did). Caroline didn't forget about her problems completely but, observing her two friends chatting vigorously about something, she realized she did feel more at peace. Some connections, it seemed, were as much inevitable as they were unconventional and rare. But that was, Caroline thought, what made them worth fighting for.

* * *

When the next present came, Caroline took it calmly - well, as calmly as she could. Unwrapping the package, she gasped when she saw what was inside - a framed written verdict of the first case she had won on her own. Deciding to overlook how many confidentiality provisions Klaus had to break to get it, she read the card attached to it.

 _Your ambition, intelligence and tenacity are only a fraction of what I love about you, Caroline. Can you draw some of that courage and tenacity now and meet me halfway? Preferably at your favourite restaurant, this Friday?_

 _With love, Klaus_

Blood rushing through her veins, Caroline picked up her phone and dialled a number she knew by heart, her fingers trembling a little as they curled around the device. She counted the signals, trying to calm down but when she heard his voice on the other end, her heart skipped a beat.

"Caroline?" he hummed softly and she felt a shiver coming down her spine. Her name always sounded like this from his lips, emotions and vowels merging together to resonate one incredible tone.

"Friday night. Pick me up at 8. And don't be late," she spoke firmly and then disconnected the call before Klaus had a chance to respond.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought of it :) Do you understand where Caroline is coming from? Did you like Klaus' gifts? How about Caroline/Katherine/Enzo combo? I have to say, I had so much fun writing them together and figuring out how it would go when the sass of Katherine Pierce clashed with Enzo's charm, haha.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for all the love this story has been getting lately. You're all amazing and I'm so very grateful for all of you :) I hope you like this chapter and see you at the end of it!**

 **This amazing cover was made by the very talented Nicole aka romanoffsbite at tumblr. Another wonderful cover (and what a shame that I can't publish both of them here) was made by Shauna aka captnklaroline. You should check out both their blogs if you haven't already :)**

* * *

"You know, when I offered to help you with your gallery, I had no idea it would include working like some common peasant." His sister's cranky voice rang across the spacious room as she ascended the stairs to his studio with the box full of art supplies, surprisingly steady on her thin stilettos.

Rebekah had always been the spoiled one. Leave it to his ever-absent parents to compensate their negligence with gift-showering and money. Still, growing up with four elder brothers, she hadn't exactly had it easy (Klaus and Kol had made sure of that).

Nevertheless, his sister was extremely supportive of all the changes his life had overgone these past couple of months - along with, shockingly, Kol and Elijah. While his parents wanted nothing to do with him, his siblings stood firmly behind him. Even when he was behaving like a grumpy old bugger, missing Caroline like crazy.

And yet, when it came to Rebekah, her support didn't really extend to manual labour.

Following with the box of his own, Klaus huffed when he dropped the package on the floor. "And do tell, dear sister, how did you mean to help me if you had no intention of working?"

"Internal design. Supervision. PR. You desperately need it, for all I've seen so far. How can you expect to sell any paintings if you show them in this tasteless dump below?" she drawled, scrunching her nose in distaste. After checking that all her nails survived the atrocious job Klaus had assigned her, she looked up at him, cocking her brow in a silent challenge.

"It's not tasteless. It's artistic," he countered.

The blonde let out a low snicker, shaking her head. "Potato, patato."

"You wound me, sister," Klaus feigned offence, placing one hand on his heart in a dramatic gesture.

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes at him and then added, her tone becoming a little somber, "I just hope that _Carrie or what's-her-name_ of yours is worth all this heavy-lifting, Nik."

A low growl reverberated from deep in his chest. "It's _Caroline_ ," he corrected her and then turned to leave the studio to get the last of his stuff from the car.

And to avoid the rest of this conversation.

"Well, how should I bloody know? It's not like you bothered to introduce us." As usual, Rebekah was having none of it, her heels tapping against the wooden floor as she strutted behind him.

Klaus decided not to react, busying himself with re-arranging things in the last box once he opened the boot of his car. He should probably know better by now - his sister wasn't one to let anything go, especially when she had already scented blood, so to speak. This persistence was something that reminded him very much of Caroline - then again, right about now, everything stirred up thoughts of her in his mind.

 _Dreams_ of Caroline.

He had seen her only a week ago and talked to her briefly on the phone, when she (so graciously) agreed to see him for a date. She would probably think of the meeting as anything _but_ the date.

Klaus would make sure she attended the most _date-full_ date ever. Caroline Forbes deserved to be wooed and that was exactly what she would get.

And yet, a mere two days before Friday, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"So?" Rebekah's impatient voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Ignoring her prodding, Klaus went back to the gallery and almost shut the door in her face. As much as he appreciated the help, his siblings were just too bloody intrusive. Perhaps Rebekah she would give up and go away if she met with no response, he thought as he went on to put away the contents of the last box in the back office.

"Nik!"

No such luck, then.

"Yes, sister?" he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that the interrogation would carry on.

"So when are you going to introduce me, you wanker?"

Tapping his chin with his finger, Klaus pretended to ponder over the question. "Well, let's see. Consider me free on 15th of _Never Gonna Happen_ , how does it suit you?" he deadpanned.

"You're hopeless," Rebekah grunted with a scowl. But seconds later, a sly grin crept over her face, causing Klaus to shudder internally over what she could have possibly come up with. "I guess I'll just have to go visit her _all by myself_ then," she stated looking entirely too pleased with herself.

This was not good. "You will do no such thing," his bit out, eyes narrowed and a finger pointed threateningly at her.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get to know this Caroline if you're refusing to co-operate?" she retorted.

It wasn't like Klaus didn't want for the two women to meet. But, as much as he loved Rebekah, he wasn't blind when it came to some of her more...challenging traits. His sister had a generous heart - for her family and men that didn't deserve her but she fancied herself in love with. However, there was no denying that she could be snobbish and crude. Especially towards the women in her brothers' lives. Even having known Hayley almost as long as he had, she would be extremely dismissive of his now ex-wife. It took quite a few years for her to warm up to the brunette and that had been considered a smashing success among their family and friends.

Naturally, Klaus had no doubt Caroline could stand her own against his sister. She wasn't the kind of person to cower before anyone and this was one of the things he loved and admired about her.

"And do tell, why the sudden desire to meet her now?"

"Shouldn't I be curious about the woman who stole my brother's heart?" she asked, feigning innocence (and failing, Klaus knew his sister all too well).

"And that's all you want to do? Just meet her?"

"Meet her. Interrogate her. Make her sweat to see if she's worthy. Whatever you choose to call it, Nik,"

"And you're surprised I don't want to introduce you?"

"But Elijah has already met her. You're being so unfair right now," she nearly stomped her foot.

"You do realize that they work together? Besides, the worst Elijah could do is bore her to no ends," Klaus mused, suddenly amused by his sister's childish ways.

"And you do realize that she will have to face us all at some point? Even mother and father. You cannot hide her forever, Nik."

"Caroline doesn't need me to protect her and that's not what I'm doing. We are barely even dating at this point sister. She has just agreed to give me a second chance. Let's put off meeting you crazy lot for later, shall we?" Well, he asked nicely.

"Just don't put it off forever," she grumbled.

A huge winning smirk lit up Klaus' features. "Don't fret, Bekah. You will have plenty of opportunities to meet her. I intend for her to keep me around for a very long time."

* * *

Shuffling endless racks of dresses that were quite literally spilling out of her wardrobe, Caroline angled her head even more to the side so as to keep her phone between her ear and shoulder. "Thank you, Enzo, but I really don't need you here right now," she spoke breathlessly to her friend.

"Come now, Gorgeous, who's better to give you tips before the big date than me?" His way-too-cheerful voice rang in her ear. "Besides, it's been a while for you, months even, don't you think you need all the support you can get?"

She huffed in annoyance at his words. Go figure Enzo wouldn't beat around the bush and point out exactly how long she hadn't been dating. "Kat's here. I think she's well versed in style and makeup enough to compensate for your absence," she bristled into the phone. "And are you trying to make me more nervous?"

A low chuckle came from the other side. "Of course not! You offend me, Gorgeous. I'm merely speaking as a concerned friend."

"Concerned, my ass. You just want an excuse to meet Klaus."

"I'm at a disadvantage. Pierce already knows him," Enzo muttered.

Her eyes raking over the next few dresses, Caroline took some time to consider her options before she answered.

The red one? Too sexy.

The white A-cut? Too mild.

The backless blue bodycon? Too daring? Or perfect? She loved the colour and, all modesty aside, it accentuated all her best features. Klaus wouldn't know what hit him.

His hand, smoothly sliding up and down the bare skin of her back, stroking gently...Finding all the spots that missed his touch for all those long weeks. Firm, nimble, wandering...

"Gorgeous, still there?"

Shaking out of her reverie, trying to shake down the tingles of excitement pooling in her lower body, Caroline went back to her conversation. "Enzo, she's with his older brother, of course she's already got to know him. Look, it's like, out first legit real date ever, I won't have the two of you ganging up on Klaus. As much as I appreciate your concern," she finished gently.

A long suffering sigh. "Fine. But I insist on meeting him at some point. Someone has to put the fear of God into him, should he ever hurt you again."

She smiled to herself, that was Enzo, always looking out for her. "I suspect Kat's here to do just that. Under the pretense of helping me choose an outfit, of course." She assessed another dress before jamming it away to the depths of the closet with an angry puff. "And she better really help me because I basically have nothing to wear."

"Stop complaining, Forbes! I'll be there in a minute!" Katherine yelled from the sitting room.

Yep, she certainly had a certain (intrusive and blunt) type when it came to friendship.

"Well, if Klaus is in it for the long haul, he will have to learn how to put up with my friends anyway. Even if they're nosy and overbearing most of the time," she complained to Enzo.

"It will all turn out just fine, Caroline. You will sweep him off his feet and all that jazz. If not, then he's a bloody fool and I doubt you would fall for one."

"Thanks, Enzo."

"Always at your service, Gorgeous. Now go glam it up and remember to use protection."

His words took a moment to sink in. "Ew, why would you say that to me? And I don't need to remember, it's not like I will sleep with him on our first date."

"If you say so. Better safe than sorry, though."

"Stop talking. Now," she gritted through her teeth.

"Sure thing. Good luck, Gorgeous!" he hang up with those words.

Helplessly staring at the phone for a few minutes, Caroline reached a conclusion she would definitely need some luck now.

Damn Enzo for putting those kind of thoughts into her head. If there weren't enough of them already there.

* * *

Firmly holding the unusual bouquet in his hand, Klaus slowly approached the door to Caroline's apartment. He was hoping the original gift would turn the tide in his favour, should the date he had planned not meet Caroline's expectations.

At first, he had been set on sweeping Caroline off her feet, perhaps by whisking her away on his family's private jet, to see a play in Vienna State Opera or leisurely stroll by the shores of Amalfi Coast.

After giving it some thought, he reached the conclusion none of his lavish ideas were appropriate for their very first date. If everything went well - and Klaus would do everything in his power to assure that - Caroline and he would have numerous occasions to turn all those dreams and ideas into the reality. But right now, what they both needed what some normalcy. After everything that had gone down between them, Caroline deserved the perfect first date.

Hopefully, this would be exactly what she would get tonight.

The truth was, Klaus couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It was funny (but not really), in a way. He had seen her naked endless times, knew every stunning inch of her body by heart, knew how to brush and how to stroke to tear those soft little whimpers from her delicious lips, the ones that astounded him so much. Over time, he had even got to know her quirks and secret smiles, delved into some of her hopes and dreams.

Still, it wasn't enough.

He wanted, _no_ , he craved desperately to uncover everything about her, to peel away the layers and find out _all things that were Caroline Forbes._ And then, he would do it all over again and find _more_. Surprisingly, he wished to share the same with her, he needed her to know him too. However frightening it would be. He hated vulnerability above anything else but with Caroline?

It would be worth it.

He rang the doorbell and the sound drowned the loud erratic thumping of his own heart. Quick footsteps and hushed voices could be heard from behind and then Caroline's shriek "Just a minute!".

"Oh, I'll go open, you don't need to hurry." What he recognized as Katherine's smug tone echoed against the door.

Caroline didn't seem happy with that. "No, Kat, don't!"

"Too late, Care." Brunette's wide smirk welcomed him as she opened the door. "Klaus," she nodded towards him.

"Katherine," he responded in the similar manner.

"No flowers?" she peered at the package in his hand condescendingly.

Leaning against the doorframe, he met her focused gaze. "I believe I've come up with something better," he simply stated, fingers clutching around the bouquet of rolled sketches.

"Drew her some more pictures, did you?" Katherine's tone was dripping with mockery. When she saw surprise cross his face, she added, "Women talk, Klaus. I know all about you."

"Bloody fantastic," he muttered under his nose, hoping Caroline would come sooner rather than later.

"So where are you taking her tonight?"

It seemed Caroline's friend was just as nosy as Rebekah, Klaus thought, groaning internally. Still, he answered the question. "Her favourite Italian restaurant, then blues club and dancing."

"Boring." Came the immediate response. "But I suppose it's a fitting choice," she added generously.

"It makes me immensely happy that you approve."

"Listen, Mikaelson. Caroline might be willing to give you a second chance but you won't have it so easy with me. I'm watching you - make one wrong move and you will wish you were never born," Katherine let out hurriedly, hearing the footsteps down the corridor.

"I hope Elijah is aware of just how bloodthirsty you are," Klaus taunted but upon seeing the brunette's solemn expression, he added earnestly, "I have no intentions of hurting her ever again. I love her." He could see her features soften at his quiet confession, made just seconds before the woman of his dreams entered the room.

The cobalt dress swirled around her hips enticingly as Caroline ambled forward, her sunny blonde curls bouncing in rhythm to her gracious steps. The colour accentuated her eyes and the milk-white shade of her skin. She was wearing nude peep-toe heels that made her legs go on for days and he slowly raked over them, gulping when he noticed the bright pink nail polish adorning her toes.

Her sight took his breath away and judging by the small satisfied smirk that appeared on her face, she was very well aware of the fact.

"Hello, Klaus," she breathed out, and hearing his name fall from her lips was the most amazing sound he had ever heard. One he had dearly missed.

"Caroline," he greeted her, shamelessly drinking in her exquisite form with his eyes.

As she stood just before him, the floral scent of her perfume and of _her_ hit his nostrils, making him a little dizzy. They stayed like this for what seemed like a while, nervous but smiling, wanting but not quite ready to _take_. In the meantime, Katherine managed to quietly slip away, leaving them alone.

"Is that for me?" Caroline asked sweetly, motioning towards his hand full of rolled papers.

"Ah, yes," he presented the bouquet with a dazzling smile. "It has come to my attention that you birthday is fast approaching, love. Twenty-seven drawings then, one per day till the celebration."

Taking the paper-filled arrangement from his hands, Caroline lowered her head in an attempt to hide the blush slowly taking over her face. Was he on some kind of weird mission to do her in with all those _way-too-sweet-and-considerate_ gifts?

She might swoon internally over his suave British ways but she there would be no falling back into his arms at the moment. She would remain strong.

Her eyes back on his, Caroline shot him a blinding smile of her own. "Thank you. Let me just put them away and we can go," she said, disappearing into her sitting room and taking these precious second away to build up her resolve to resist him.

 _Piece of cake, Forbes._

But then Klaus and his rich spicy scent hovered over her as he helped her into her coat. His mouth just behind her ear, his breath brushing against her skin. They walked out of her apartment and his hand rested on her lower back, the burn of his touch searing even through the layers of her clothes.

Damn.

It would be a freaking torture to resist, seeing how Caroline was really longing for a piece of _that_ particular cake.

* * *

The car ride to the restaurant would have been quite uneventful, if it hadn't been for the tension simmering inside, just on the verge of bursting. Klaus tried his best to focus on the road ahead of him, although he couldn't help but steal an occasional glance towards the blonde goddess sitting right next to him.

Caroline was quiet since they'd left her apartment building, her eyes fixed on the city and the spectrum of lights flashing by as they drove. Klaus could feel her peeking at him every once in a while, his skin prickling with the soft caress of her gaze. She must have been nervous as well, he supposed, having studied her body language very thoroughly by now.

The silence falling between them was prominent but neither tried to put a stop to it. It wasn't hostile but full of anticipation, elation at the possibility of starting something new but also filled with worry of leaving something behind.

Finally, they arrived and when Klaus went out to open the door for her and reached out, Caroline didn't hesitate to place her hand in his. She wasn't sure yet if she should allow him to touch her like this so soon but there it was. Holding hands could be considered an intimate gesture, one they hadn't indulged in so often before but it felt good _and right_ and Caroline wasn't going to question it right now.

Smiling gently, she tugged at his sleeve, relishing in the subtle scent of his cologne when he tipped his head towards her. "My favourite restaurant?" she probed, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"I thought I'd stick with what I know for now, sweetheart," he uttered, appearing to be a bit embarrassed about the easy choice.

"Then you're doing quite well so far," she quipped good-heartedly, enjoying the warm atmosphere of the place.

 _Il Mio Cuore_ was one of those low-key family businesses, situated in Brooklyn and it was a place she had discovered not long after her arrival at New York and shared with Klaus months into their relationship.

Caroline was a total foodie and loved venturing into unknown cuisines but there was something about this little Italian place that made it her favourite. Perhaps it was the clear passion with which the chef prepared each and every meal or the intimate climate it had about it, dim-lit, with scents of grapes, basil and olive mingling in the air.

It was just perfect for their first real date.

The familiarity of setting seemed to somewhat put them both at ease and soon, they were engrossed in the conversation, awaiting the appetizers.

Although both of them could probably easily admit that looking at each other was quite an appetizer itself.

Shyly at first, they started sharing the missed moments of their respective lives and slowly got back into the old rhythm of things. Caroline divulged the latest of her work successes and the new exciting responsibilities Alaric had deemed her worthy of being in charge of. She still had a long way ahead of her but the possibilities were endless and sometimes, it made her head spin, almost as much as the man sitting before her could.

"Congratulations, Caroline. You've made it," he praised, raising a glass of wine in a toast to her. His eyes were gleaming with soft admiration as they followed her every gesture. She looked beautiful, her face radiant when she spoke excitedly, captivating him with her words and enthusiasm. "I've always known you could achieve anything you've set your mind to." He felt so proud of her.

Taking a sip of wine, its rich flavour pouring over her tongue, Caroline beamed at him, "Thank you, Klaus. It means a lot to me. But I'm still in the process of making it, really." Drawing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she peered at him curiously. "I've been rambling about myself for ages now and sure, it's something I quite enjoy doing but now it's high time you started talking," she coaxed, a determined glint in her eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Her smile was devilish now. "You. Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life," she cited the words he had once used to enthrall her.

Klaus' lips curved in a smile and he couldn't stop it because…

 _Didn't she know she didn't need any tricks or pretty words to enthrall him?_

He was already oh-so-deeply, deeply in...love.

"Yes, love. There is indeed one thing I want above anything else." His eyes bored into her baby-blues and she gasped, the implication behind his words loud and clear.

The world around them faded, people talking, laughing, the clacking noises of the cutlery and glasses clicking against each other, the subtle music playing in the background. There were just the two of them in that restaurant, immersed in devouring each other with hungry eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline fought to reign in her senses and control the natural way she had always seemed to react to Klaus. She wanted him with every aching inch of her body but now, it wasn't the time. It would be so easy to be reckless, to tell herself it was only right to catch the day and make the most of it. But they had gone this way before and here they were, starting over again.

She needed to believe they would have all the time in the world.

Tracing the lines of the glass with her fingertips, she whispered, looking at him from under her lashes, "Good." Only to prod him further seconds later, "There must be something else worthy your attention, though." Her tone was lighter now, with a teasing edge to it.

That signature smirk of his brightened his gorgeous face when he replied, "Perhaps there might be some things."

"Then _perhaps_ you can tell me more about those things. Like the gallery opening," she glared at him, set to propel him into talking and he chuckled.

"It's all moving along rather smoothly, I've had some pieces stored away for ages. Not to mention, I've been feeling particularly... _inspired_ these last few months," he a heated look Caroline's way, satisfaction reaching his face as he noticed her swallow hard.

Well, two could play that game.

Softly biting her lower lip, she reached out to trail circles on his palm with her fingers. "Tell me more," she asked greedily.

And that he did. Throughout the dessert, Klaus detailed all he had been up to as of late, with Rebekah's unexpected (and not always desired) help and shared his nearest plans, as his lovely companion was paying attention to every word.

Even if she was currently busy consuming her tiramisu in the most sinful way, she still listened carefully. Closing her eyes as she revelled in the taste, licking and biting, giving out the most quiet moans of pleasure, she was a glorious vision.

Klaus considered the possibility she might have been doing it on purpose.

At the same time, Caroline pondered how the dessert had been delicious, but still, his dimples looked good enough to lick them up. Especially when he was so visibly elated, a huge smile and eyes gleaming as he spoke.

Not entirely aware of those thoughts, Klaus laid out the last of his ideas, his hand closed around hers now, fingertips stroking the inside of her wrist in a subconscious caress. "I reckon I might as well show some local talents at the gallery as well, the space is huge and it would be good for business," he finished, the unrelenting executive he would always remain shining through.

Caroline was stunned by how well he had thought this all through. And to be honest, relieved. Because this man she was seeing right now was the same one she had met at that one charity function over a year ago. Passionate and with a spark in his gaze, discussing his art, full of love for life.

Perhaps for her as well.

It was the man she had fallen in love with along the way. Irrevocably.

The mere thought seemed to push her mind into the overdrive. "It all sounds amazing, Klaus," she managed to articulate, even if her heart threatened to pound out of her chest. "I'm so so happy for you."

His lips curled in a genuine smile and he lifted her hand to his mouth to brush it with a feathery kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'm happy to be here with you," he let out, his eyes not leaving hers. Reaching out for his glass, he proposed, "We should make a toast. To the marvelous future."

"You British men and your big words," she quipped, tapping her own glass with his. "To us," Caroline added in a low tone. She was drowning in the blue depth of his stare and the promise it carried, for tonight and for days to come. For _years_.

And the evening was only beginning, the thought crossed her mind, as she inched her face closer to his.

* * *

 **I admit I might be a bit evil. But still, it was some nice fluff and flirting after all this angst? Please, tell me what you thought! Did you like Klebekah moments? Carenzo brotp and Katherine grilling Klaus? How is Klaroline's date going so far? And where do you think things ARE going?**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm finally here with another chapter and we're about to find out how the big date ended xD Did they or didn't they? I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you so much for all your thoughts about the last chapter, as well as favourites and follows, they mean so much to me :)**

 **Now, without further ado...**

* * *

Twirling around him, she felt out of breath, the fast beat of the music ringing in her ears and the warmth of his body enveloping her like a cocoon. They had left a restaurant an hour ago when she'd been still dazed from their kiss, only for Klaus to surprise her with the next part of their date.

He had taken her to her favourite club, the dimmed lights inside and the buzzing atmosphere powered by the live jazz music giving the place this particular flair she enjoyed. So far, it had turned out to be quite a marvelous evening. Spent talking, laughing, dancing. Just enjoying each other's presence.

The music slowed down and Caroline let out a quiet gasp when she recognized the tune. It was a song they had danced to for the very first time.

Klaus inched even closer, his lips grazing her ear when he whispered softly, "To new beginnings, my love."

Her breath hitched at his words and at impulse, Caroline tiptoed to kiss a corner of his mouth, lingering just for a while as she enjoyed the touch of his smooth lips. Getting back to the dance, they adjusted their movements to the rhythm and shifted even closer together. Burying her cheek in the crook of his neck, she smiled contentedly as his musky scent hit her nostrils. A sense of security and peace came over her, with her body cradled in his arms, his chin resting against her temple. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for so long; she didn't even recall feeling like this when they had been together before.

Still, Caroline thought, for the very first time, that she wouldn't trade all those moments for anything. Even the most hurtful ones. They had shaped them to be who they were now, two people moving together in this sublime harmony, attuned to one another, to their needs, desires...dreams.

They were exactly where they were supposed to be. Here, in each other's arms.

The world and people around them faded to black while they kept swaying to the familiar song, the warmth of his hand spreading over her lower back, his breath tingling against her cheek. Her lithe frame was molded perfectly against his chest, not an inch of distance between them and she couldn't refrain herself from discreetly brushing against him. Revelling in the feeling of his skin touching hers, oh-so-lightly.

Caroline could feel him stir, grow restless just like she was and then he shifted, his lips grazing her temple, moving down to the sinful lines of her mouth. She sucked in a breath, his touch leaving a trail of soft tingling under her skin.

Their eyes met for a brief moment but that was all it took for them to melt into each other, with Klaus' lips crushing over hers. Her fingers sank into the curls at the nape of his neck, tugging lightly. His tongue delved into her mouth, exploring and caressing with hot, long slides. She shuddered as his grip on her tightened, his warm hands gliding along the smooth curves of her waist.

Klaus pulled away, only to lead them out of the club, hurriedly pushing through the crowds and soon, Caroline was pushed against the wall, the roughness of bricks scratching her back.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands started wandering over her body, tugging at the hemline of her dress, brushing against her breasts, gripping her hipbone.

 _Fingers digging into her thigh. Strap of her dress rolling down her shoulder. His hardened cock pressing into her pelvis._

He was everywhere and it was all too much and yet, somehow, it wasn't nearly enough.

So, with hands latching onto the lapels of his jacket, Caroline pulled Klaus even closer and did the only thing that ever felt right.

She took more. And she got just as much in return.

* * *

A few rays of sunlight peaked though the blinds, tickling Caroline's face. The blonde stirred, her eyes fluttering as she woke from her peaceful slumber. She was pleasantly warm, the male body that was cradling her frame from behind making for a perfect cover.

Why would she need blankets when Klaus was so tightly wrapped around her, his firm chest pressed to her back, her legs pushed between his, with his feet warming her own?

Carefully shifting in his arms so as not to wake him, Caroline turned to face him. As she silently admired his features, she registered with satisfaction how peacefully he looked in his sleep. With eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, an unruly mess of sandy curls and a light stubble adorning his chin, she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of Klaus in all of his morning glory.

Which convinced her what a right decision inviting him in last night had been.

They had come to their senses just before things got too far and they had sex in the dark alley.

Not that it wasn't a tempting thought, the idea had certainly crossed Caroline's mind more than once, especially with the way Klaus had her spread so deliciously against that wall.

But it would've been too soon.

Still, she couldn't stop this... _greed_ she had for him and so, when they had arrived at her doorstep, lost in ephemeral touches and longing glances, she'd allowed herself the vulnerability to ask him to stay.

And he did.

 _I don't want to say goodnight either, Caroline._

The words that had felt his lips so quiet and yet, they had changed the air between them.

So she had let him in and dug up a pair of boxers and a t-shirt he had once left behind (or that she had shamelessly stolen from him, _never mind_ ) and then they had proceeded with their evening routines.

Watching Klaus undress before her, doing the same in front of him, brushing her hair while he folded his clothes, was something else entirely. It felt like peace. It felt like being _home_.

It was what they needed.

Her hand darted out of its own volition, cupping his jaw. She traced the strong lines of his face, softened by sleep, his mouth slowly twisting into a small smile she awakened with her touch. He stirred, purring quietly under her caress and his ocean blue eyes blazed with contentment as they locked with hers.

"Good morning," she whispered sweetly.

His gaze roved over her, taking in the tousled hair and fair complexion, her face lightened up with a radiant smile reflecting his own. He enclosed her hand in his and drew it to his mouth to place feather-like kisses along her knuckles, wrist, palm. "A very good morning, indeed," he agreed, dipping his head forward and burying his nose in the crook of her glorious neck.

"Hmm," Caroline hummed contently, his light stubble scratching her skin as he brushed against her playfully.

Her muscles clenched when she recalled that same stubble grazing her skin in even more _interesting_ places.

Before her thoughts had a chance to wander into _that_ dangerous territory, she pushed Klaus onto his back and climbed over him, sprawling her body to cover his. He let out a loud puff in protest when she propped an elbow on his chest and rested her chin on her hand, blowing the hair from her face.

"Comfortable, sweetheart?" he mused, raising his eyebrow.

Her fingertips danced on his chest, busy with tracing patterns of his skin. "Well, I have you right where I want you," the blonde stated cheekily in response.

Klaus gave her smile that was all sin and lure. "At your mercy? I always am, love. Which begs the question, what are you going to do with me now?"

Oh, the things she wanted to do with him. It was an amazing feeling, that they were both here, together and this time, there was no sneaking around, no time limits, no one else beside them that mattered. Caroline didn't want to go overboard and think about matters that it was too soon to consider but to certain point, she couldn't help it. She was a natural planner, that was just who she was. They had spent months together and yet, yesterday had been their first very real date. Nonetheless, looking at that man spread so happily on her bed and under her body, Caroline couldn't stop her mind from rushing past today, to tomorrow, to next year.

To the rest of her life.

Life that could be filled with moments like this one, with Klaus gazing at her like she was his whole world, his warm hands encircling her waist, smile tugging at his lips. Lazy mornings, with nowhere to go to and nothing to do, both of them buried in a shelter of snug covers, cozy in each other's embrace. With secrets whispered in their ears and fingertips drawing maps of their bodies.

 _Lazy mornings with nowhere to go to…_

"Fuck!" she swore, much to his amusement.

"Gladly, love, though I was under the impression we agreed it was too soon," came his chuckle, immediately followed by a slight frown when she sprung out of bed, ignoring his words, and rushed to her closet. "What's going on, Caroline?"

"I was supposed to go to the office today and prepare with Alaric, we have a trial starting on Monday. I can't believe I forgot, ugh!"

Klaus watched as she threw a bunch of clothes onto the bed, with the level of such uncoordinated carelessness that was very un-Caroline and made him intervene. Getting out of bed, he caught her in the middle of the room with heels in one hand and toothbrush in the other. "Calm down, sweetheart. Go have a quick shower and get dressed. I'll go and make you some coffee and breakfast."

His words seemed to have a desired effect and she nodded, shooting him a surprised glance.

She always had everything under control. It was her thing.

"Thank you," she quickly pecked him on the lips before dashing to the bathroom.

Well, it seemed like it was _their_ thing too.

* * *

Klaus couldn't keep a huge grin off his face while he was busy preparing breakfast and coffee.

Saturday morning. The splashing sound of water coming from the shower. Caroline's impatient cursing as she fought to get dressed as fast as possible.

He wouldn't object to spending more mornings like this one.

During others, well, he would work _hard_ to convince her to stay in bed far longer.

He was pouring coffee into her thermal mug when Caroline emerged from the bedroom. She looked lovely, with slightly damp hair framing her face and that casual yet chic style she had going on, white shirt and jeans snugged to her figure in all the right places.

"Ravishing," he simply stated, the compliment warmed by the heat so clearly simmering in his eyes. "Toast?" he offered her the plate as well as a cup of coffee.

Sauntering over to him, Caroline couldn't help but appreciate the sight of Klaus in boxers and a worn out shirt, with bare feet and ruffled hair. The thought that he looked even more delicious than her breakfast crossed her mind but then she snatched a piece of toast from the plate he was holding and melted at the savory taste.

But of course he was a talent in the kitchen as well, Caroline remarked, scrunching up her nose when she drank from her mug. The coffee was prepared just how she took it, too.

Klaus sent her a puzzled look, "Something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Do you have to be so annoyingly perfect? Especially when I need to go and can't do anything about it," she pouted adorably while his fingers absentmindedly traced her loose curls.

"It's a special talent I have, sometimes it might be a burden," he quipped.

"Is modesty one of them too?" Squinting at him, Caroline inched towards Klaus' face.

He moved forward as well. "Overrated, sweetheart," he licked his lips daringly, drawing her attention.

With a wicked smile, she put down her plate and cup, and tugged at the few necklaces Klaus was wearing, drawing him in for a kiss. Her hand rested on his neck, fingers grazing the skin and pulling his curls lightly, making him shiver.

The invitation was slow, languid as Caroline leisurely nibbled at his lower lip, quite determined to savor his delicious taste. Insatiable, she shifted her body until it was pressed flush against the firm planes of his chest. Propelling him to open his mouth, she took over the kiss, her tongue delving past his lips. Klaus' arms locked around her lithe frame, one of his hands diving into her curls so as to angle her head to deepen the kiss. She scraped his tongue with her teeth, tearing a low guttural moan from him. The feel of his hot mouth and the friction between their bodies was making her lose control _and fast_ as their battle for dominance consumed them both. Allowing herself one final little taste, Caroline traced the lines of his utterly kissable lips with her tongue before taking a step back.

Klaus was left breathless when she finally disintegrated herself from his firm body. As he leaned down for more, Caroline swiftly stepped away, taking the coffee with her. "I really need to go now, make use of _my_ talents," she said with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"I can see one amazing talent of yours being wasted right now," he talked back, making her laugh.

"Lock the doors when you leave," she dismissed his discontent at being taunted as she rushed to work. "I really need to go now."

"See you soon, love?" Klaus inquired, uncharacteristically shy.

Turning around at the door, she replied with a big smile, "Of course. You owe me a lot of dates."

* * *

[ _Later that day]_

After leaving Caroline's apartment, Klaus decided to follow her example and do some work of his own, despite the weekend. Opportunity arose when Rebekah called, reminding him of a lunch meeting he had set up a few days ago. His sister, even if she wasn't most gracious about it with her constant grumbling, agreed to help him manage his affairs for the time being, until he managed to find an assistant. Which would have to be soon, if they were to survive working together.

The meeting was with a local artist whose work Klaus had been considering to showcase in his gallery at some point and given the raw talent he had noticed in a boy, he was actually quite excited to promote his art. However, when he entered the French Cafe they were supposed to meet at, he was greeted with a sight of a raven-haired man in his late twenties instead of a college student.

Sliding into the booth, he assessed the other man, his eyes boring into his with determination. "Well, you're not Josh," he stated, lifting his brow.

"Five points for stating the obvious. And Caroline said you were clever, mate," the man threw him a look of feigned pity, shaking his head.

"Enzo."

"Ah, I see my fame precedes me," he beamed at Klaus, who observed him with something akin to curiosity.

From what Caroline had told him, he knew she considered the man sitting in front of him to be one of her closest friends. A _family_. At first, her warm tone and heartfelt stories of their college adventures would incite a flame of jealousy deep in his chest and the obvious closeness and familiarity the two shared felt like threat to what they had. With time though, he realized two important things. One, Caroline Forbes was loyal to the bone. And two, there was nothing threatening about the deep warmth that glimmered in her eyes whenever she spoke of Enzo. In fact, it was probably similar to the look he had while talking about Rebekah.

Still, why the man felt the need to go though all of this trouble to meet him, was perplexing at the least.

"Caroline mentioned you a few times," Klaus replied drily.

Clutching his chest, Enzo uttered, "Only a few? See, now I'm wounded."

"I'm sure," he deadpanned, left unamused by his antics. Actually, his pesky behaviour reminded him of Kol and he had been long used to that. No matter how much of a nuisance his younger brother still remained. "Now, pray tell, why did you reckon it appropriate to hijack my meeting? How did you manage that, by the way?"

The other man grinned at him widely, clearly happy with himself. "My brilliant sneakiness. Some bribery. Good old charm. You know, the usual."

"My assistant cannot be bribed," Klaus argued, thinking of his sister's steel no-bullshit attitude.

Enzo's smile became even wider, if that was possible. "Ah, yes, the stunning blonde. Judging by the accent, your sister, I suppose? I have to admit, I was counting on my handsome features to do the trick but she seemed quite immune to that. I had to wait until she was distracted with some customers to get a look at your calendar so I could reschedule that meeting of yours. It's still taking place here in twenty minutes, by the way," he gloated, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Well, that would just not do. Not to mention, the way his eyes simmered with glee when he spoke of Rebekah just rubbed him wrong, "Stay away from my sister," he sneered, pointing a finger at him.

"Really?" It was Enzo's turn to raise his eyebrows at Klaus. "And if I told you to stay away from Gorgeous right now, would you?"

"It's not the same thing," he grumbled in response, gritting his teeth at the far too friendly endearment.

"Isn't it, mate? Because she is like a sister to me," Enzo's expression turned utterly serious as he spoke in a stern voice.

With a deep sigh, he conceded, "I know."

"Look, Gorgeous isn't aware of this impromptu meeting and she will surely kill me once one of us inevitably tells her about it. But however scary facing her wrath may be, I need to say my bit," he trailed off.

Klaus nodded at him to continue, quite certain now where this was going.

"Caroline has a huge forgiving heart and that's what some people try taking advantage of. I'm not one to judge but you had your little convenient marriage going on and still decided to pursue her."

"It was her choice as well, you know," he cut in.

"I'm aware of that. And it was your choice when you put your career above her," Enzo glared at him.

"A situation I have no intention of repeating ever again. I was a fool then," Klaus agreed, his easy assent baffling the other man.

Not for long, though.

Assessing him carefully, he asked incredulously, "And you've grown that much wiser by now?"

"I know what's important now," he let out in a quiet tone.

"And don't you forget it. Gorgeous might be attached to some parts of your anatomy but luckily, I am not."

"I would stab myself before even thinking of hurting her," Klaus assured solemnly, Caroline's friend bowing his head in approval.

"Then there is at least one thing we have in common."

The first one and perhaps not the last, though for now that vast common ground was enough.

* * *

[ _A few days later]_

[1:12 PM] _Dinner at my place tomorrow night?_

[1:13 PM] _A movie of your choosing afterwards?_

[1:13 PM] _I'm cooking my specialty, just know I don't do that for everybody, love._

Caroline's lips twisted in the widest goofy smile as she read the messages from Klaus, the stack of briefs on her desk momentarily forgotten.

Klaus surely took this "traditional dating" thing very seriously.

She wasn't going to complain.

Biting on her lower lip in deep focus, she started typing an answer.

[1:17 PM] _sounds great!_

[1:17 PM] _and you bet i'm choosing a movie xD_

[1:18 PM] _and I feel like watching disney btw_

Normally Caroline wouldn't choose a Disney movie for a date but in this instance…

If all went well - and with Klaus she was inclined to believe so - a movie date led to making out on the couch and with their incredibly high levels of unresolved sexual tension, it would inevitably led to more.

And as toe-curling as it was with Klaus, she knew they weren't quite ready for that yet.

Perhaps a movie like this would help deter them from that.

She was about to type another message when her intercom went off. "Caroline, I informed her you were busy but she insisted. You have a guest," her assistant's distressed voice filled the room right before the door to her tiny office opened.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," the energetic blonde strutted in and shut the door with a bit too much force.

Shock crossed Caroline's face before she contained it into her professional mask. Klaus' sister looked quite pleased with herself as she settled comfortably on a chair on the other side of her desk. "A pleasure, I'm sure," Rebekah stated regally with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Actually, Caroline was sure it would be the exact opposite of that.

* * *

 **Ta da dum! So? What did you think? I know I teased a bit with smut here but I really think that it would be too soon for now. How did you like Klenzo part? I have to admit, writing that was FUN. They are FUN to write, haha. What's going to happen with Caroline and Rebekah?**

 **Thank you for reading and please, tell me your thoughts :)**

 **Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: It has been...a while. I'm sorry that you had to wait that long, there were many things that caused it but the important thing is - the final chapter of this story is here. And what I want to do most now is just thank you - thank you for being here with me throughout this journey. This is my first story and it was supposed to be a simple 3-parter and it was YOUR encouragement that helped me write more.**

 **This chapter is for all of you :) *and it might have some smut in the end, wink wink***

* * *

There was only one thought swirling in Caroline's mind at the moment.

 _What the hell was Klaus' sister doing in her office?!_

Her eyes watching Rebekah carefully, as if the blonde were a predator ready to attack, Caroline adorned her polite smile number five, the one usually reserved for difficult clients. "Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee? Tea, perhaps?" she asked politely, trying to keep her voice steady.

"A coffee would be nice. Black, two sugars and skim milk. You Americans cannot make a bloody cup of tea, anyway."

"Right," she nodded amicably while turning on an intercom and asking her assistant for two coffees.

Hopefully it would be up to Rebekah's standards or she risked getting the beverage spilled on her crisp white shirt - if the demanding no-bullshit attitude of Klaus' younger sister was anything to go by.

Silence stretched uncomfortably, tension filling the room as both of them waited for the other to speak. Who would be the first to drop their gaze and end their little stare-off? The first to cut through the silence?

Who would be the first to _break_?

Caroline felt at the disadvantage for not knowing what Klaus had told his sister about her. Had he shared anything at all with her? From their talks, she knew Rebekah was helping him with the gallery launch and was the most supportive of his siblings. But was she as thrilled about her brother's new relationship as she was about the career change? Perhaps she'd been friends with Hayley and arrived here to give Caroline the piece of her mind?

And most important of all, why hadn't she and Klaus talked about any of this?

Dread flooded Caroline's stomach as she braced herself to begin the conversation, taking a not-so-calming breath of air, only to be saved from the mistake of actually speaking by her assistant who stepped into the office.

 _Saved by the coffee._

It might've been silly but in her high school days, Caroline had spent enough time with mean cheerleaders to recognize the type - in fact, she'd been one of them. And guess what? They didn't appreciate weakness - or rather they did, as far as they could take advantage of it. Rebekah wanted to make her sweat and rush with explanations so that she could get whatever information she'd come here for.

Well, she would have to work for it - Caroline had no wish to antagonize Klaus' sister, no, that was the last thing she wanted. But at the same time, she didn't intend on making it easy for her.

Her inner musings got interrupted as Rebekah's drawl reverberated across the room, the blonde's face a perfect mask of boredom and superiority. "So...you're the trollop my brother has thrown out his bright Mikaelson future for."

A corner of Caroline's mouth twitched slightly at the words. An insult for a starter? How entirely predictable. She might have been offended if it weren't for the subtle hint of sarcasm in the Rebekah's voice when she mentioned Klaus' 'bright future' as a Mikaelson. It gave her the impression the other woman wasn't exactly crying over the fact her brother had left the family company.

She guessed she'd find out soon enough. With a lazy quirk of an eyebrow and a calm tone, she shot back, "And you're Klaus' pain-in-the-ass younger sister."

"Not going to play nice? That's refreshing. Perhaps you're not as pathetic as I thought." Rebekah retorted, condescension sipping in her tone, with a daring glare sent her way for a full effect.

But Caroline hadn't survived three years of law school and being called 'legally blonde' of all things - and honestly, what kind of insult was that, Elle Woods rocked big time - to be so easily intimidated. So when the words left her mouth, her manner remained calm and stoic, at least on the outside, "If you don't intend to be civil, why should I?"

A flash of surprise crossed Rebekah's eyes and momentarily, she lost the superior attitude. Her gaze rested on Caroline, curious and calculating, making her wonder what was going on in the other blonde's head. Klaus would get that look sometimes, during business negotiations and it usually meant he had been internally assessing whether someone was worth talking to at all.

The verdict must have swayed in her favour as the youngest Mikaelson let out an amused chuckle, mirth simmering in the blue of her irises. "I like you. You'll need the sass if you're going to be a Mikaelson."

Caroline blinked, almost choking on her coffee as the audacity of this statement hit her. It appeared Klaus' sister had gone from hating her guts to marrying her into the family in a hot second. If she was being honest, she wasn't sure how to feel about this development. For one, she and Klaus had _just_ got back together and a couple of dates along with some thoughtful presents didn't make a relationship. Their bubble was too new and fragile to burst it with "the talk". But perhaps that had been a mistake because Caroline was - yet again - on the verge of diving into this thing with him, head first, questions later.

Now that she - all thanks to Rebekah - thought about it, she didn't even know whether Klaus considered getting married again. Did he want to have kids? He'd said he wanted her but did he want a future together? What kind of future? Why hadn't she, Caroline Forbes, peppered him with questions and analysed every possible scenario? Like a veil of smoke, the sudden doubt left her mind in a haze. But now wasn't the time to ponder it. "We haven't talked about this yet," she barely muttered, wishing to put this conversation to an end.

No such luck.

"Please," Rebekah scoffed, "my brother ended that business deal of a marriage and abandoned his precious CEO dream because of you. Of course he's going to want to marry you."

"Well, maybe that's not what I want," Caroline stated cheekily, a tinge of irritation colouring her voice. "He's not god's gift to women, you know," she added before she could think. This could be overreaction on her part but Rebekah's attitude - as if Klaus was ascending her into the nobility by graciously deciding to marry her - was so not appreciated. Or maybe she had read that wrong...

To her surprise, Klaus' sister didn't seem to take offense. "Nik?" she chuckled, amusement dancing in her eyes, "Of course not! A total wanker, that's what he is. But when he decides he wants something, he gets it. Just wanted to prepare you for the crazy."

"Yep. Considered me prepared," Caroline deadpanned, thinking the current conversation was the stellar example of Mikaelson's craziness.

Rebekah took the thinly-veiled dig with a merely raised brow. But her expression hardened as her next words fell off her tongue, "I don't know the whole story between you two - it's not like Nik tells me anything. The safe bet is he's been a clueless arse at some point. But he's my brother and...Just remember, _Forbes_ , if you ever hurt him...there will be a hell to pay."

"I don't app - " she started, only to be interrupted by her office door bursting open again.

"Hello, Gorgeous," Enzo's cheerful greeting bounced off the walls, "so I'm thinking Lolo's for late lunch? I bet you haven't eaten anything since - oh, hello there, Beautiful."

Of course her friend would choose this exact moment to invade her office space. What she didn't expect though, was the glint of recognition that crossed Rebekah's eyes as they narrowed, seizing up the intruder, a little snarl coming out of her mouth, "It's you."

"You know each other?"

Caroline's incredulous tone didn't stop the staring match the other two engaged in. Her deathly glare still fixed on the man in front of her, Rebekah bit out, "I've had the displeasure. Knew there was something dodgy about you when you came sniffing to the gallery."

"Come now, Beautiful - "

"You did what?!"

"I just needed to have a little talk with your beloved, Gorgeous, don't be mad," he explained hurriedly, then glanced back at the other blonde. The lilt in his voice became more distinct as he addressed her, "I do feel quite terrible about it, though. Allow me to make it up to you? Preferably over dinner?"

Unimpressed, Rebekah pursed her lips together. "Is he always like this?"

"He thinks he's being charming." Came Caroline's mocking whisper.

"Oh. Well, talk about deluding yourself."

"I'm still here, you know," Enzo whined.

"We know." They replied at the same time. Their features filled with surprise and the look was exchanged, one of faint understanding and familiarity, prompting Caroline to think that yes - Rebekah could become her friend at some point…

But right now she had some actual work to do. And the tension sizzling in her office wasn't helping her productivity. As she watched the half-hostile, half-curious peeks the other two were busy throwing each other, a devilish idea popped into her mind. Giving Enzo a hard time for his meddling could wait for a bit. Right now, she had an opportunity to get her office back to its usual peaceful self. "You know what," she started casually, "I've actually already eaten. And I'm drowning in paperwork. Maybe you'll take Rebekah? I'd say buying her lunch is the least you could do to make up for whatever you did. Isn't it right, Rebekah?"

The blonde seemed startled for the first time, "I...It's not...what?"

"If you insist," Enzo grinned, taking advantage of the opportunity presented right away. "What do you say, Beautiful? I know just a place." Extending his hand to Rebekah, he helped her up, the ferocious blonde still so stunned that she actually let him.

This was far too entertaining to watch.

"Have fun," Caroline sang. "It was nice meeting you, Rebekah." Receiving a court nod in response, she got back to her work, smirking as she heard the couple bicker on their way out. Klaus' sister must have broken out of her reverie as she claimed she wouldn't set her foot in the place Enzo proposed for lunch.

That would teach her friend not to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

On second thought...probably not. It was _Enzo_ , after all.

* * *

 _[The next day]_

Klaus' specialty turned out to be a steak and a light salad.

Not that Caroline paid any attention to food. She was in this bizarre state of mind, trudging the line between over-analysing all the issues her talk with Rebekah had brought up and imagining Klaus with his clothes off.

Which made their date kind of a blur.

Sure, there had been conversation and light-hearted verbal sparring. Their hands brushing not-so-accidentally against one another. Their heads leaning closer together over the table. Sure, they had watched a movie, even if she couldn't quite recall what it'd been about. Her body nestled against his side, legs thrown over his as they settled on the couch. His fingers leisurely threading through her tresses with an occasional peck here and there; behind her ear, against her temple, in her hair - his breaths long and deep as he took in her scent.

Sure, she'd had his shirt unbuttoned and her hand wandering under it as soon as the movie had started, her palm spread over his chest. And the steady beat of his heart reverberating along his rib cage should've been calming but Caroline was feeling anything but. Naturally, Klaus sensed it - he'd always been attuned to her moods - as she could sense him part his lips, preparing to broach the subject. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he whispered into her blonde curls.

But Caroline wasn't ready to delve into what was really troubling her - wasn't sure how - so she started with the question of her own. "Why didn't you tell me Enzo came to the gallery?"

His sigh warmed her cheek and then he spoke, "I didn't intend to keep that from you, Caroline. I just…" he trailed off, his eyes cast down.

"You just what? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing more than a few not so subtle threats. Warnings of what awaits me if I ever hurt you again." Finally looking up, he tucked the loose strand of sunny blonde behind her ear. "But it made me think about some things. About my marriage, our relationship...about what I want."

Holding his gaze, Caroline whispered, "And what do you want?"

"You," Klaus stated simply, determination and something else, something _more_ heating up his eyes. "I want you. But I don't want to make the same mistakes, all over again. I _won't._ "

With a tiny nod of resigned understanding, she breathed out, "So you don't want to get married again?"

Klaus looked at her strangely, confusion marring his grey-blue eyes. "That's not what I said, love. I'm pretty positive marriage was the least of my problems with Hayley. We just stopped caring, I guess. I've never cared for her much to begin with but we started taking each other for granted then. Never talked about what mattered. Which brings me to what _I_ should ask you a long time ago. What do _you_ want?"

"You," Caroline smiled as his eyes lit up. Mindlessly trailing her fingertips over his bare chest, she mulled over what to say next. It wasn't easy to gather the storm of her thoughts and form them into recognizable words. "I want you. And other than that, I want - " she nuzzled into the crook of Klaus' neck, "I want to be happy, whatever that means and I want to make partner in less than ten years and I want someone who will complain about the number of shoes that I have spilling out of my closet and then make me a walk-in wardrobe, just for them."

A shiver coursed down her spine as his chuckle reverberated across her skin. Stealing a glance at him again, at his perfectly shaped mouth and messy dirty blonde curls, a tattoo on his chest that she just loved to trail with her tongue - she took it all in, all that was familiar and etched in the safest corner of her mind like a precious memory. His crimson lips curved in a smile number eight - a reassuring one, one that lifted some weight that pressed into her lungs and Caroline could take a deep breath of air again as she went on, "I'm not sure I want to get married though. Someday, maybe. Right now I don't."

"What about kids?" Klaus cast a curious glance her way, his hand resting tenderly on the back of her neck.

"I - " Caroline's hand stopped moving over his chest, "I guess it's the same answer. Someday, maybe. Right now I like that it's just us. I think I'll want it to be just us for quite some time. What about you?"

Met with her cautious look, Klaus playfully pecked her nose before saying, "I intend to keep you all to myself for a really long time, sweetheart. But I reckon that we'll revisit this...someday. Someday is okay for now."

Settling even more into his lap, head buried in the valley of his shoulder, Caroline mulled over what had been said. And it didn't hit her - rather, it slowly crawled into her mind - this realization that indeed, it was okay for now. It went against her organized nature, against her need to control but somehow, the thought of not having everything meticulously figured out right in this moment didn't scare her as much as it'd used to.

Someday was okay. For now.

"Do you think it will happen to us at some point too? That we'll get - ," she hesitated, "too comfortable with each other, too bored to care?"

Klaus shifted uncomfortably, staying quiet. As seconds passed in silence, she became certain he wouldn't say anything but then his lilting voice filled the room. "Do you want me to promise that I will love you forever, sweetheart? That you're the one and you'll always be and no one will ever make me feel this way?"

"I…"

"Because you know I cannot do that. And I don't think you'd believe me if I did," he said, his delicately spoken words cutting her like a knife. The truth of them sharpening the blade.

And he wasn't done.

"But what I can tell you...No one has ever made me feel like you do, Caroline. And maybe I could find something similar with someone else if I cared to look, in some vague future where you nag me about finally fixing the sink and you don't mind shaving legs in my presence anymore. But the thing is...The thing is I don't ever want to look again. I want to stay and complain about your hair clogging that damn sink and bicker over how you've used up all my shaving cream. I want to stay and make you that ridiculous walk-in closet just for your shoes. I want to keep staying."

Breath caught in her throat as her eyes snapped to his and maybe it was that moment in life where everything fell into place or maybe it didn't, maybe it just felt like it _could_ at some point and that was enough. It was enough because she was Caroline and he was Klaus and they were them and he was looking at her as if he saw the whole world in her eyes. So she did the only thing she could think about.

She kissed him.

It was only right.

Their lips clashed together and it was neither gentle nor tender, just a ravenous swirl of tongue in his mouth and the bite of his teeth against her flesh. Shifting over his lap, she straddled him, her hips grinding down to get as much friction as she could with their clothes still on. With her each move, she was swallowing another moan of his and it was doing _things_ to her body.

It was making her nipples taut, deliciously so against the lace of her bra. Her inner walls clenching in anticipation, the soft fabric of her thong damp with her arousal. Heat pulling her lower belly, her pulse frantic with all the blood rushing through her veins and thudding in her ears.

Caroline's fingers trembled as she rushed to unbuckle his belt, a sigh of disappointment placed on his lower lip when Klaus' hand covered hers, stopping her impatient ministrations. He raised her chin, making her look at him, a silent question simmering in the depth of his eyes.

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes_.

With a determined jerk of her hips, she pushed herself even more firmly into him, humming in satisfaction when his already hard length pressed against her throbbing core. "Fuck me," she trailed the words along his neck. "Klaus, I need you - " she bit on his earlobe, "to fuck me."

His eyes darkened in response, the blue of his irises clouded by lust and then, he was kissing her again and hissing into her mouth as she unfastened his slacks, his cock hot and throbbing in her hand. The stubble on his jaw was scraping deliciously against her over-sensitive skin and his lips -

His lips were _everywhere_.

Sucking at her neck while he ripped her shirt open and yanked down her bra, his fingers tweaking her nipples. Nipping her collarbone as his hand dragged lower, the muscles of her abdomen quivering under his touch. His tongue leading a hot path down, between her breasts while he pulled up her skirt until it bunched up around her waist.

Caroline's thighs were a shivering mess as she moved desperately against him, feeling so unbearably empty. But then her skirt was up and Klaus was palming her pussy, his thumb pressed against her clit. So she went on to grind herself harder against him, to get more, to feel more and she would but her partner had other ideas. She whined her frustration when the pressure of his hand lessened and his fingertips danced along the rim of her panties, teasingly, mercilessly.

"How do you want me to fuck you? Caroline?" Her name rolled off his tongue as their eyes met, his fingers diving under her thong.

One. By. One.

The throbbing was uncontrollable now and she would impale herself onto his fingers if it weren't for his other hand holding her in place and she wanted...she needed…

" _Hard_."

The corner of his mouth twitched, his tongue sweeping over his lower lip and then her underwear was being pulled to the side and she was watching Klaus guide his length into her as if it were some kind of out-of-body experience.

Finally. She was full.

Steadying herself with hands clutched on his shoulders, Caroline swirled her hips, a soft whimper escaping her throat when Klaus started moving in rhythm with her, this little tilt in his thrusts that drove her wild.

The sitting-room filled with their short gasps and sounds of skin slapping against skin mixed with creaks of the couch as Caroline sank further and further onto his cock and harder and deeper, her head lolling back as she closed her eyes.

And maybe it was fucking or maybe it was making love or maybe -

Maybe, with them, there was no difference at all.

All she knew was how good Klaus felt, buried deep in the heat of her and how he would hit that spot, hit it at just the right angle and it would make her open her eyes wide, flickering to his in an instant. How good he felt when he fixed his gaze on her and his thumb brushed her clit and hovered over it, just giving a taste of what his touch could be. And when she flexed her muscles around him, he bit slightly into his favourite place in the crook of her neck but he also stroked her clit again, and then pinched and rubbed, his tongue coaxing her moans into his mouth.

And rough and hard and fast didn't even begin to describe it because when that final thrust came and brought Caroline over the edge, the ripples of her orgasm shuddered her whole body and she let out a strangled moan at the feel of Klaus' release spilling into her and coating the inside of her thighs.

They stayed like this for a while, joined, limbs quivering and their breathing hard. There were thoughts, those annoying pesky things making an attempt at ruining her mood. Was it too soon? They were supposed to wait. Was it right?

Doubt didn't get a chance to win Caroline over in the end as she did exactly what she'd done just tens of minutes before.

She looked at Klaus' perfectly shaped mouth and messy dirty blonde curls, a tattoo on his chest that she just loved to trail with her tongue. She took it all in - the flushed cheeks and shoulders marred with her nails marks, all that was familiar and all that would be etched in the safest corner of her mind like a precious memory.

And then Klaus smiled and it was a smile number eleven, one that -

One that she _hadn't_ seen before.

It was subtle, with a hint of happiness lifting right corner of his mouth and lips slightly parted in awe.

Caroline didn't know what it meant but she couldn't wait to find out. There were still so many things to find out.

Someday.

* * *

 ***cries* Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and that it was a worthy ending for Caroline and Klaus from my story - please let me know what you thought!**

 **I do have an epilogue in mind if you're interested - just let me know :) And once more, thank you for being here with me, for all the comments and favourites and follows - it means a world to me.**

 **Thank you, romanoffsbite and emmascaptn for creating wonderful covers for this story. You're amazing!**

 **Till next time,**

 ***crying* Kate**


End file.
